


TVD Season 9

by Bamonite



Series: TVD Season 9 [1]
Category: Bamon - Fandom, Bonnie Bennet - Fandom, Damon Salvatore - Fandom, Damon and Bonnie - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamonite/pseuds/Bamonite
Summary: A serialized virtual season, written in script format to give the story a sense of an episode.  We pick up almost 2 years after the series finale, there is a twist on the flashforward scene to erase that ending. We open with Elena, writing in her diary, putting us up to date. People are dropping mysteriously unconscious, Elena and Damon have split, Matt is married, Bonnie is returning from her world travels.Old characters with new perspectives, some same olds, new characters, and unexpected reappearances... Let the adventure begin!





	1. 9x01

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Constructive feedback will always be highly appreciated =) I will be uploading gradually, weekly basis, so that it feels more episodic =) If you like to see the story with photos and gifs, you can also visit my Tumblr: Bamon4Bamily

 

Whitmore Medical morgue – 2 am

Elena, in her scrubs, looking very tired. She is sitting on the floor writing in her diary, her back leaned against the body freezers, a huge cup of coffee by her feet. This is the place she comes when she needs some time by herself, a bit dark, but hey, what did you expect?

**ELENA (Voice off):**

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m sorry it’s been so long, I can barely find the time to take a breather, but it’s important that we continue with this tradition, so I’m making an effort. Let me try to pick up where I left off… where was I? Oh yes, I had just woken up from the longest timeout in history. I was a whirlwind of emotions and wanted to write everything I was feeling, my hopes and dreams, so that if I ever were to fall into oblivion again, there would at least be a record of what Elena Gilbert longed for, what she wanted out of life. The last entry I wrote you was:_

_“… Even after our long happy life together, Damon is still worried that he will never see Stefan again. That he'll never find peace. But I know he's wrong. Because peace exists. It lives in everything we hold dear. That is the promise of peace. That one day, after a long life, we find each other again…”_

_That’s how I imagined it would be… but life is full of surprises and unexpected twists… things don’t always turn out as we had hoped; sometimes for the better, others for the worst… I mean, just ask one of these corpses. But I guess that’s what makes life worth living, the mystery of it all… Is it destiny… fate? Or is it an accident, mere randomness? Whatever the answer, the uncertainty is terrifying… Look at me, here I am, almost two years after I got a second chance at life and my happily ever after; yet things have turned out completely different from what I envisioned… Oh god, I think I’ve gone into full existentialist mode! I guess that’s what a 30-hour day will do to you. But let me stop with the philosophical spiraling and move on to happier thoughts, my friends…_

 

_Bonnie is still traveling the world, and although I miss her terribly, this experience has been great for her. She has been to so many beautiful places, has met so many interesting people, and apparently eaten some pretty funky food. From what she tells us she also has been learning a lot more about her powers, she has had some scares but she’s a fighter, always pulls through. I have to admit, I don’t know how she handles it, having so much power would completely overwhelm me, I’d probably go insane. She is, beyond a doubt, the strongest and most fearless person I know. I truly admire her. I think the hardest thing for her has been letting go of Enzo; I’m not sure she will ever fully recover from that, but she has managed to cope and make peace with it. There might even be something new cooking up, she met someone… this genius psychic-witch she met in Ireland, who also happens to be extremely hot! She says they are just good friends, but I have hope that it will eventually grow into something more… she deserves to find love again. So, that’s Bonnie in a nutshell; still fighting the good cause and still kicking ass!_

_Now, on to Caroline and Alaric… They are totally rocking the parenting thing and being heads of the Salvatore school. They have recruited amazing teachers and some pretty incredible students too. As for Liz and Josie, they are getting bigger and stronger by the minute! Sometimes I feel like I won’t even recognize them the next time I visit. Caroline and Alaric worry that they haven’t been able to fully control them, there have been some incidents, but I think they are doing the best that they can. Oh, did I forget to mention that Alaric is dating one of the school teachers? Her name is Radka, a renowned Anthropologist, a great teacher, and a pretty awesome werewolf. I haven’t seen him this alive since… well, you know that story. I’m so happy for him, he deserves to have love, that kind of love… As for Caroline, well, even though she pretends to be fine, she still hasn’t coped with losing Stefan, none of us have, but she is in no way open to find or connect with anyone in that way. I actually think it’s a good thing, she has become so strong and confident, totally nailing the independent woman slash mom thing._

_And what can I tell you about Matt… I think he is the one that has grown and changed the most out of all. He did some traveling of his own and settled in Peru for a while. He did some pretty amazing things there, helped a lot of people and put some bad guys away… oh, and like Alaric, he also fell in love! He married an ex-freedom fighter and humanitarian called Khuyana, I think that’s how you spell it? I’m not sure. But anyway, they got married, had a beautiful ceremony in Machu-Pichu… or at least it looked beautiful in the pictures. I’m still a bit bitter no one was invited… it was a private thing, but I guess now that Matt is back in Mystic Falls we can find time to celebrate. He is doing an amazing job, the new Mayor brought him back as Chief of Police, and with good reason, he is by far the best person for the job. Anyway, I can’t be prouder of Matt, he truly is the most straightforward and righteous man I know._

_Now, on to Jeremy. I think he finally found his true calling. He moved to Brooklyn with his girlfriend and opened an indie art gallery; it can’t get more hipster than that. To be honest, I’m just glad he left behind his crazy hunter phase, I can finally stop worrying about him so much… or at least that’s what I hope._

_As for Damon and me… well, as you probably already inferred, things have drifted quite drastically… where do I even start? Let’s try from the beginning… So, I returned to pre-med; granted it hasn’t been easy… long hours, crazy schedules, no sleep, a lot of coffee; basically, no play, all work… but I’m loving it! Given my sleeping beauty period, I had to start from scratch, which wasn’t all that bad since I had to refresh a lot of things I was rusty on. I was also given the opportunity to volunteer at Whitmore Medical again, and that has helped me to catch up. Damon bought the bar below our apartment, which was nice since we got to see each other more often; on the other hand, having 24-7 access to alcohol… well, you know, this is Damon we are talking about! Especially now that he is human, let’s just say tolerance is not his strong suit anymore. I’m not sure when things started to fall apart… maybe when I began to focus more and more on school and volunteering, guess I became somewhat absent. Or maybe, when he began to express his struggles with the human thing… he was feeling lost and aimless, and I just couldn’t relate, or really understand what he was going through. I go back and forth, trying to pinpoint the exact moment it happened, but to be honest, I don’t think it was one single moment, but many, that led us to drift apart and eventually go our separate ways. It’s been eight months since we separated, and although it has been hard, I think I’m finally at peace with it. In a weird way, I’m even quite proud of ourselves, for the first time in our lives, we both found the courage to fight our fears, put our selfishness aside, and were finally able to accept that, no matter how hard we tried, this relationship wasn’t going to work. That it wasn’t healthy for us but in fact quite toxic, and that we are both better people on our own… Guess that in a twisted way Damon was right, not all love is true love. Yet, I can’t help but feel sad, we were everything to each other. Sometimes I wonder what I could have done differently if I could turn back time…_

 

Cut to flashback scene - Elena and Damon’s Whitmore apartment, 8 months ago. Damon comes home after a long day at the bar. Elena is sitting on the kitchen counter with a glass of wine, looking very tired and annoyed. They start to argue, parallel to the famous “we are toxic” scene and to Stefan´s flashforward visions of their lives together.

 

 **ELENA:** Hey, you are late, _again_ (Damon gives her a kiss on the cheek), and drunk, _again_.

 **DAMON:** Elena, please don’t start with this. I’m sorry, O.K.? I’m really tired, and yes, quite drunk; it’s been one of _those_ days.

 **ELENA:** Damon, it’s been one of _those_ days for the past four months now. What’s going on with you? 

 **DAMON:** I think you _know_ what’s going on with me, I’ve been trying to tell you for god knows how long now.

 **ELENA:** Well I guess I don’t Damon! So, please explain it to me so I can understand.

 **DAMON:** Are you sure you have time?

 **ELENA:** Really? You want to go _there_ right now? Come on Damon, just spit it out and stop making excuses or blaming me for your lack of communication skills.

 **DAMON:** (Spiteful laugh) Can’t believe you just said that, but if you want me to spell it out for you Elena, here it is: I am an ex-vampire turned human again, that’s what’s going on with me! In case you haven’t noticed, this transition hasn’t been easy, no rainbows and unicorns. I feel aimless! I really wish I didn’t, but I do! I’ve gone from slaying dragons to slaying onions, do you know what that’s doing to me? I feel like I’ve lost myself, my identity, my personality, my sense of purpose. Not to mention my tolerance for alcohol and sense of humor!

 **ELENA:** Damon, stop! It isn’t your fault, you are just adjusting. You need to believe that you are a better man now, the man I always wanted you to be, the man I knew you could be, that is who you are Damon. And, if what you are feeling is remorse for what you have done in the past, then, like I’ve told you so many times, you need to let it go, it’s in the past, that wasn’t you. You were a different man then, and you are a different man now.

 **DAMON:** Elena, please, you really need to stop defending me. Vamp or human, I won’t change who I am. We can’t keep pretending things are fine, because, they are clearly not.

 **ELENA:** No Damon! _You_ need to stop! We both finally have what we wanted, we are supposed to be living our happily ever after…

 **DAMON:** I know! But somehow this bliss we imagined hasn’t turned out as we hoped. And, if we want to be completely honest with each other, let’s start by admitting the fact that I never chose to become human…

 **ELENA:** Don’t you dare say that Damon! You were going to take the cure with me, for me! That _is_ what you wanted! And now, you are only doubting it because it turns out it’s hard being a human! So please Damon, stop feeling bad for what you have done, or what you think you have become, and start feeling happy for what you have, me, a human life with me!

 **DAMON:** That is all I wanted Elena, you know that better than anyone. I spent years fighting for you, for us, and it breaks my heart that fate played the dice on us. How bittersweet is it that when we finally got what we wanted, it turned out it wasn’t what we really needed? But we owe it to ourselves, to be honest, and confront it. We can’t keep doing this to each other, pretending everything is fine, avoiding, controlling, not letting each other grow, conditioning our happiness because we are so scared and selfish that we just can’t let each other go. We became the people we thought the other wanted them to be, and somewhere along the lines, we lost ourselves…

 **ELENA:** That’s not true Damon! Maybe part of what you are feeling is my fault, I know I’ve been absent. But, you know I love you and would do anything for you. You and me, that is the only thing that matters. So, if you want me to quit my volunteering job to have more time together, if that will save us, I will.

 **DAMON:** Elena, how can you even say that? Love isn’t about changing who we are to please the other, that’s where we’ve gone terribly wrong.

 **ELENA:** So, what are you telling me, Damon, that what we have isn’t love?

 **DAMON:** It is… it’s just not the right kind of love. I once told Stefan that not all love is true love, to which he wisely replied, that maybe it wasn’t in the messed-up way we had experienced it; I hadn’t understood him until now. Obsession, possession, codependency… do those seem like attributes of a healthy relationship?

 **ELENA:** Are you listening to yourself? Why don’t you tell me the truth Damon, for once! You are bored, just looking for lame excuses to get out of this.

 **DAMON:** Elena, I’ve been obsessing over you for years! Do you really think that’s what it is? Oh, come on, look at us! Can’t you see what we are doing?! We either blame or justify each other because we are too afraid to let go and figure out who we are without each other; that is the definition of toxic, Elena!

 **ELENA:** You are such a coward Damon! But listen, if you really think _this,_ us, is so terrible and toxic, then what the hell are you waiting for? Leave!

 **DAMON:** Elena, please listen to me. I’m not saying I don’t love you, I do, but not in the way you should be loved. We are hurting each other, over and over again, and I refuse to keep doing it.

 **ELENA:** You aren’t hurting me! I am so tired of repeating it. You’ve done good by me, that is all that matters!

 **DAMON:** Is it Elena? I really wish it was, but we both know it’s not.

 **ELENA:** I’m done with this! If you want out then leave, now! And don’t you dare come back!

 **DAMON:** Elena, don’t do this, it doesn’t have to be this way.

 **ELENA:** I said, get out!

 **DAMON:** (Looks straight into her eyes, sad and teary-eyed) Elena, I don’t want things to end like this. All I want, all I’ve ever wanted, was for us to be happy, and I would have wanted nothing more than being able to have that together. And when you get some time on this, you’ll see that’s … (Elena interrupts him)   

 **ELENA:** Listen, Damon, I’m really tired, I don’t have time for this, have a long day tomorrow. You can come pick up your stuff when I’m not here.

 **DAMON:** Elena, please… (she walks away, he leaves shortly after)

Cut back to Elena at the morgue

_That was the moment we knew it was over, but it didn’t end as bad. After we gave each other some time, we finally managed to see each other, got some closure. I moved into the dorms, he sold the bar and moved back to Mystic Falls. He is now teaching at the Salvatore School and bought the Grill; from what Caroline tells me, he is doing well, I’m happy for him._

_So, that is where we are, almost two years after hell broke loose, the crazy bitch came back and burnt to ashes, Bonnie woke me from my beauty sleep after saving the day, and Stefan sacrificed himself for all of us. So, where will the chips fall? Who knows… I’m done with flash-forwards, guess we’ll cross the bridge when we actually get to it…_

 

Elena gets a pager, rushes to the E.R. A large number of people that mysteriously dropped unconscious are being rushed in.

 

 **ELENA:** Sam! What’s going on? (Sam points to the T.V with the breaking news) … Again? It hasn’t even been 2 days…

 **SAM:** I know, and this one is worse, the count is at least 50, that we know of. They had to bring patients from Mystic General, they are overcrowded.

 **ELENA:** Is the cause the same?

 **SAM:** Seems like it, all point to aneurysms. We still have to run tests to confirm, but the symptoms match.

 **E.R DOCTOR:** Everyone, move fast! Lang, Gilbert, Hughes, you are with me! Move!

 

Cut to – Caroline in her study at the Salvatore School, reading some files. She starts to hear cries of agony coming from the classroom above her. She vamps her way into the classroom and finds the twins siphoning power from their classmates and teacher, draining them almost to collapse.

 

 **CAROLINE:** Girls…  stop, now! (They continue…) Girls! Look at me! Stop! (They hesitate at first, then finally stop). Alaric rushes in, finds the students and Radka, the teacher, weakened on the floor).

 **ALARIC:** (To Caroline) Again?

 **CAROLINE:** This one was even worse…

 **ALARIC:** (To the class) Is everyone O.K.? (They all look very scared)

 **RADKA:** Everyone is fine… class, you are dismissed (students run out).

 **CAROLINE:** Girls, come with me (they leave the room).

 **ALARIC:** (To Radka, who is still weak from the drain) I am so sorry about this, are you sure you are O.K?

 **RADKA:** It’s fine, I’m fine Ric… I’m just worried about them; if Caroline hadn’t walked in…

 **ALARIC:** I know (hugs and kisses her); I thought we had this under control, but they are getting stronger each day…

 **RADKA:** And more erratic…

 

Cut to Bonnie and Darius at the airport in Dublin. Bonnie is texting with Damon, Darius takes a peek.

 

 **DARIUS: “** Bon-Bon”, really? That’s what your so-called BFF calls you? I hate him already!

 **BONNIE:** (Laughs) Give him a break, he has been going through a lot.

 **DARIUS:** Oh yes, the human thing and all. You would think he would be used to it by now.

 **BONNIE:** That’s not the only thing he is going through, it hasn’t been easy for him, which, in a weird way, is actually good for him. I think he is finally finding himself, who he truly is, on his own; making amends with what he has done, and finding a way to forgive himself, to do good by him. He might hit some lows from time to time, but that doesn’t mean that the people that love him won’t help him through it all, that’s what friends are for.

 **DARIUS:** Guess that’s the reason behind his somewhat excessive texting and calls...? You are an amazing friend Bonnie Bennett, I hope he appreciates that.

 **BONNIE:** He does, in his own way.

 **DARIUS:** Ok, _Bon-Bon_ (mocking), so what’s the plan?

 **BONNIE:** Not sure yet. Let’s leave that part to Matt when he briefs us about what’s _really_ going on in Mystic Falls. Are you sure you are up for this?

 **DARIUS:** I’m in, 100%.

 **BONNIE:** Thank you.

 **DARIUS:** Bonnie, I’d do anything for you. Damon might be your “bestie”, but he better be careful because I want that spot for myself.

 **BONNIE:** (Gives him a smirk) Oh stop! Come on, we have to leave if we want to catch our flight.

 **DARIUS:** So how come you didn’t tell Damon you were heading back?

 **BONNIE:** I think it’s better if I just surprise him.

 

Cut to Caroline and the girls in her study.

**CAROLINE:** Girls, why did you do that? We’ve been through this before, we had a pact.

 **JOSIE:** We are sorry mommy… we didn’t mean too…

 **LIZ:** We promise we won’t do it again…

 **CAROLINE:** That’s what you said the last time… so tell me, please, what’s going on? Why are you doing this? Are you upset? Is this about daddy and Radka? It’s O.K. girls, you know you can tell me anything…

 **JOSIE:** No mommy, we like Radka… but sometimes _it_ tells us to do things…

 **LIZ:** …Bad things.

 **JOSIE:** Sometimes _it_ makes us laugh too…  (they giggle)

 **CAROLINE:** _It_? What’s _it_? Someone? Who? Come on girls, you are scaring me…

 **LIZ:**  A voice...

 **CAROLINE:** Wait, what?! Why didn’t you tell me this before?

 **JOSIE:** We were scared mommy, _it_ can be very mean… _it_ said that if we told anyone it would hurt daddy and you…

 **CAROLINE:** Girls, look at me (a bit reluctant about the voice part, they have willingly abused their power before) daddy and I are going to be just fine. Now, tell me, what does “this voice” tell you to do?

 **LIZ:** To focus really, really hard... _it_ starts to chant… and then we just do things…

 **CAROLINE:** Is that so...? And what does this voice sound like? Let me guess, low and creepy?

 **LIZ:** No, actually it kind of sounds like aunt Bonnie… (Caroline stares straight at them, looking a tad wary)

 

Cut to – Damon at the Grill, talking on his cell with Bonnie. In the background, the news report about people dropping unconscious.

 

 **DAMON:** Bon-Bon, I got to tell you, things are really getting wacky around here. I know you are out there finding yourself, but I think you should consider coming home soon…

 **BONNIE:** (Sarcastically) Ah, you miss me that much? How sweet!

 **DAMON:** (With a smirk) I might, just a little bit. But, since I know you won’t come back for me, at least do it for the greater good…

 **BONNIE:** Drama Queen!

 **DAMON:** (Laughs) No Bon, but seriously, something is going on…

 **BONNIE:** (Standing behind him) I know…

 **DAMON:** (Turns around and is absolutely ecstatic to see her) Bonnie?

 **BONNIE:** One and only…

 **DAMON:** Ahrrr!!! (Hugs her as tight as he did when she came back from the prison world) I can’t believe you are here! I’ve missed you so much, you hocus-pocus, gone with the wind witchy-psychy!

 **BONNIE:** Uff Damon, you are losing your touch, that’s officially the worst nickname ever!

 **DAMON:** Well, t _hat’s_ what happens when you leave your BFF behind to travel the world, Bon-Bon! I lost my inspiration, plus this human thing really doesn’t help either. Come here! (Hugs her again) I can’t believe I’m actually seeing and holding you in the flesh! (Looks up and down at her, she looks absolutely breathtaking) Wow, you… you look amazing Bon (gives her a smirk).

 **BONNIE:** Thank you, Damon, you’re not looking bad yourself (smirks back).

 **DAMON:**   So, tell me everything! Is it true that the Irish can out drink me?

 **BONNIE:** (Soft laugh) Well, you already know the answer to _that,_ and pretty much everything else about my world tour Damon; we practically talked every day…

 **DAMON:** I know, but it’s different to hear it while I’m actually with you, I’m old fashioned that way. Now, tell me, in all honesty, did you really do that Bon?

 **BONNIE:** O.K, fine! I’ll own up to it, yes, I did! I ate everything from snails to deep-fried scorpions, ant eggs, worms… you name it, I ate it, and I don’t regret any of it!

 **DAMON:** (Disgusting face) No, no, no! You see what happens when you spend too much time away from me? That’s just disturbing Bon! 

 **BONNIE:** Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it, Damon. It was actually quite yummy… well, some of it anyway.

 **DAMON:** I think I can live with the doubt, Bon… But, kidding aside, you look incredible. I’m really happy you experienced the whole _Eat, love, pray thing_ … and happier that you are finally back!

 **BONNIE:** (Laughs, he clearly hasn’t seen the movie or read the book) Me too, this trip gave me a perspective, you know? … But, let’s move on to you, how are you holding up?

 **DAMON:** Uff, you just jumped right into that. At least let me get my favorite drinking buddy a bourbon first! (To a waiter) Tom, please get me two bourbons from my special reserve. Wait, who am I kidding? Just bring us the bottle. (They sit down at a table, Damon serves her a bourbon, they cheer).

 **DAMON:** To a _very_ long-awaited reunion…

 **BONNIE:** I’ll drink to that! This is really good Damon (referring to the bourbon).

 **DAMON:** Only the best for my bestie.

 **BONNIE:** So, now that we have officially settled… tell me, how _are_ you doing? I worry, you know?

 **DAMON:** I won’t lie, it’s been hard Bon… and not having you here hasn’t made it any easier.

 **BONNIE:** You know I’m here for you, cyber or in the flesh, you can always count on me.

 **DAMON:** I know Bon-Bon, and you have no idea how grateful I am. You have my back, and I have yours, no matter what. I mean, I know we talked all the time, but it’s different, you know? Being in the same place, at the same time… it’s really nice….

 **BONNIE:** I know, and for the record, it was hard for me too… not having my best friend by my side through this absolutely insane experience. You would have totally loved some of the places I visited Damon… Sometimes I would imagine exactly what you would say or do at certain situations, and I’m pretty sure I nailed it.

 **DAMON:** Funny, I did exactly the same thing Bon, and I am 100% sure I nailed it, every single time (they laugh). But listen, before we jump into the inevitable subject, I need to know how _you_ are doing, I know this experience opened a whole new perspective on who you are and what you can do… It can’t be easy not to be overwhelmed by it all. So, Bon, look straight into my eyes, so I know you are telling me the truth when you say you are fine.   

 **BONNIE:** (Looks deep into his eyes) I’m fine Damon, really. Yes, it can be very overwhelming, sometimes terrifying. It’s a lot to handle, and so much responsibility. But I’m fine, I’ll be fine, I just take it one day at a time.

 **DAMON:** Bon, seriously? You are one, if not the most, powerful being in the world, that has to be hard to process, let along control.

 **BONNIE:** Seriously Damon, I’m fine. Like I said, one step at a time. So, no more deviating and let’s get to the point. How are _you_?

 **DAMON:** I’m surprisingly good, I think. I mean, I had some low times, you know that, but I think that for the first time in my almost 200 years of life, I handled things the mature way. And, if I’m being honest, it had a lot to do with our friendship… You ground me, confront me, don’t take any of my crap, which is very annoying, but I love you for it. You are the only person I can openly talk to this about, or anything for that matter, the only one that really listens, the only one I can truly trust and know that won’t judge. If it weren’t for our friendship, I don’t think I would have ever found the courage to not only get through this but also grow from it.

 **BONNIE:** Well, I guess we can scratch out “judgy” from the list (smirk)…

 **DAMON:** The thing is Bon, I really thought I had everything I wanted, a human life with Elena. Me, the bad brother, the least viable choice, had finally gotten the girl. You’d think I would have been ecstatic, I’d been obsessed with it long enough, and I was, for a while. Yet, somehow, I couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong, that, once again, my selfish side prevailed. I couldn’t do that anymore… not to her, not to me, we don’t deserve that, she doesn’t deserve that.

 **BONNIE:** No, she doesn’t, nor do you; you both deserve to be happy. Thing is, I can’t understand why it wasn’t with each other.

 **DAMON:** You know why Bon-Bon, don’t make me say it.

 **BONNIE:** Say what Damon? That it’s because you wish you were a vampire again? We all know that, and Elena would love you, either way.

 **DAMON:** No, not that, I know she would. The fact that we were wrong for each other, as much as I hate to admit it, we were, and deep inside you know it too.

 **BONNIE:** For the sake of honesty, I’ll agree that your relationship didn’t always bring out the best in you both. But Damon, it’s hard for me to wrap my fingers around this, you guys meant everything to each other.

 **DAMON:** We did, we might still, in a different way. But, when loving each other means hurting each other, and anyone else who gets in the way, no matter how hard it is, choices need to be made; and we made a choice.

 **BONNIE:** I have to admit Damon, wouldn’t have expected such selflessness from you, I’m proud.

 **DAMON:** Ah, that warms my warm living heart, Bon-Bon!

 **BONNIE:** O.K, I think I get the Elena thing; but tell me, why do you want to be a vampire again?

 **DAMON:** Because all of this has made me realize that I am deader as a human than I ever was a vampire. How ironic and twisted is that?

 **BONNIE:** Ironic, maybe, but not twisted. When we go through a transformation process our perspectives change, we realize things about ourselves we hadn’t before. It doesn’t mean it’s wrong or right, it just is. But we have to be strong and accept it, be honest with ourselves and others. Do right for what we truly believe is right. It’s not a question about being a vampire or a human, you are what you are in that department. You just need to find and reconnect with that Damon vamp side you feel you’ve lost. Look deep inside and you’ll find it, human or vampire, Damon is Damon, no matter the label.

 **DAMON:** But that’s the thing Bon-Bon, turns out that between the supernatural and the human thing, labels do matter. You know that better than anyone. I mean, I can’t be fighting the front lines with this puny little body; granted it is still very fine by the way, don’t get me wrong (smirk), but I can’t get some real action! 

**BONNIE:** But you can Damon! Look at Matt and Alaric, Jeremy, they get plenty of action.

 **DAMON:** Seriously Bon, I mean, really? Do you think that any of them would ever stand a chance against Count Damon and the almighty Bonnie the Salem witch?

 **BONNIE** : (Referring to the nicknames) Uff, just keeps getting worse! Don’t underestimate humanity Damon, if history has taught us anything, it’s that humans are as much capable of destruction as any supernatural is, sometimes, even worse. But I have to admit, if I could have Damon vamp back, the first thing I would be grateful for would be the nicknaming, human Damon really sucks at it! (They laugh).

 **DAMON:** Always on point Bon-Bon, there is no bullshit with you; that’s why I hate to love you, and love to hate you!

 

Darius walks in and sits down at their table.

**DARIUS:** (Talking about the bourbon) Is there enough for me?

 **DAMON:** (To Darius, not knowing who he is) Excuse me, _Waldo_ (he has a striped red and white sweater), why don’t you go find someone else to find you. Can’t you see we are in the middle of a deep conversation here?! Shu-Shu!

 **BONNIE:** (With a soft laugh) Damon! This is Darius, the friend I told you about...

 **DAMON:** Oh! My bad (smirk). _This_ is the genius witchy-psychic guy you met in Ireland?

 **BONNIE:** It _is_ , so be nice! Offer him a drink (hits him with her elbow).

 **DAMON:** (Whispering to Bonnie) But this is from my special reserve. (Bonnie gives him a look, he reluctantly asks for a glass) Tom, please bring me another glass.

 **DARIUS:** Actually, if it’s possible, I would prefer gin.

 **DAMON:** (With a soft voice) It figures… Tom, please bring our friend _Waldo_ here a gin (gives Tom a “he is crazy for ordering that” look). (To Darius) I’m Damon, Bonnie’s BFF (shakes his hand, then mumbles), in case you didn’t infer that from interrupting our conversation… (Bonnie hits him with her elbow again)

 **DARIUS:** Oh, yes, I am well aware of who you are. I am Darius, one of _Bon-Bon’s_ (mocking Damon) current closest friends, in case you didn’t infer _that_ from the last months we have been traveling the world together (Damon gives him his signature “I don’t like you” look).    

 **BONNIE:** O.K, I think we are definitely going to need another bottle…

 

Alaric, Caroline, and Matt come into the Grill.

**CAROLINE:** Bonnie!!! (Runs to her) Oh my god, come here! (Gives her a big hug) I’ve missed you so much! You are never allowed to leave me for so long, ever again!

 **BONNIE:** Care! I’ve missed you too! I’m so happy you came!

 **CAROLINE:** Of course I was coming silly! You think I’d miss this reunion? No way in hell!

 **DAMON:** Wait, what? They all knew you were coming home? Why was I the only one that didn’t know this?

 **BONNIE:** I wanted to surprise you. (Damon smirks)

 **ALARIC:** Bonnie! (Hugs her). Finally, my sane drinking buddy is back! Thank god!

 **DAMON:** Um, excuse me?

 **ALARIC:** You know I love you buddy, but you are completely insane, I needed some balance.

 **DAMON:** Say what you will Ric, you can’t get enough of me.

 **MATT:** My turn (hugs Bonnie). I’m so happy you are back Bon! Mystic Falls just isn’t the same without you! I missed you!

 **BONNIE:** I missed you too, Matt! And congrats on the wedding!!

 **MATT:** Thank you, Bon.

 **BONNIE:** Everyone, this is my friend Darius.

 **CAROLINE:** _This_ is Darius? I thought you said he was a witch Bonnie, not a model! (Darius laughs, Damon rolls his eyes)

 **DARIUS:** The famous Caroline, pleasure to meet you. Bonnie talks about you all the time.

 **CAROLINE:** Oh, trust me, the pleasure is all mine. (Lip signs to Bonnie “hot!”)

 **BONNIE:** Care (gives her a look and whispers), you are making him blush…

 **DARIUS:** It’s fine Bon (flirty smile, kisses Caroline’s hand), you are as lovely, if not more, then Bonnie described. (To Matt and Alaric) Hello, (gives them a handshake) it’s great to finally meet you all. So, this is the gang, ha?

 **CAROLINE:** Well, not all, we are missing one. (To herself) Well, two actually…

 **DARIUS:** Oh yes, Elena. Is she coming? I’m really looking forward to meeting her. I must admit, I have never met a Doubleganger before, very excited.

 **BONNIE:** She can’t make it tonight, she is volunteering at the Hospital. With everything that’s going on, they have their hands full, but she told me she will try to visit over the weekend.

 **ALARIC:**  (Changing the subject) O.K, well let’s get some drinks!

 **BONNIE:** Wait, so where are Radka and Khuyana? I’m dying to meet them!

 **MATT:** Khuyana is on a business trip, she’ll be back in a few days.

 **ALARIC:** And Radka was exhausted, but you’ll meet her tomorrow at the school.

 **CAROLINE:** O.K everyone, this is mine and Alaric’s night off, so let’s get crazy people!! Tom, get us some shots! Oh, and its karaoke night, so you know what that means!

 **DARIUS:** (To Bonnie) What did I just get myself into? (Bonnie laughs and tabs her drink against his).

 

The gang laughs, sings and drinks. At one moment, well into the night when everyone is quite drunk, Damon picks a song and drags Bonnie to the stage to karaoke to Queen’s: _You are my best friend_. While they are singing, Darius talks to Caroline, who is very drunk by this time.

**DARIUS:** (Looking at Bonnie and Damon) So nothing ever happened between those two?

 **CAROLINE:** Who? Damon and Bonnie? Oh, no! O.K, if I’m being totally honest, we have all thought about it at one time or another… I mean, just look at them, platonic, really? But, as far as we know, nothing has ever happened, they are just really, really, really close friends, drinking buddies, besties, the dynamic duo, I guess? Who knows, their relationship is as weird as it gets. Oh god! Please don’t tell Bonnie I said any of this...

 **DARIUS:** Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. But, I can see what you mean…

 

Alaric and Matt sit down with Darius and Caroline

**ALARIC:** Those two really crack me up (referring to Damon and Bonnie). God, I’ve really missed just having some fun and hanging out…

 **CAROLINE:** I know, right? We haven’t had a crazy night since… who knows when!

 **DARIUS:** Oh, yes, Bonnie told me, you have twins, right?

 **CAROLINE:** We do, two adorable girls. Well, when they want to be, sometimes they can be a huge pain in our asses.

 **DARIUS:** So, how long have you been together? 

 **ALARIC:** Oh, it’s not like that. It’s actually a pretty crazy story, but you definitely need to be drunker for that one!

 **DARIUS:** Well, then we will leave that story for another night… So, Bonnie tells me your girls are siphons, from the Gemini coven? How interesting…

 **CAROLINE:** They are, but they are not an easy pair to handle!

 **DARIUS:** I trust they aren’t.

 **MATT:** So, Darius, how did you meet Bonnie?

 **DARIUS:** I met her in Antrim, a small town in Ireland where my family is from. She was doing research on a very ancient spell, and as it turns out, my ancestors were actually the ones that created it. So, I taught her everything I knew, showed her the family’s grimoire, and well, it all grew from there.

 **ALARIC:** What kind of spell is it?

 **DARIUS:** It’s an extremely powerful linking spell that only psychic-witches can perform, and from those, only the most powerful ones. It takes an extreme amount of energy to sustain it. No one has been able to successfully perform it without perishing…

 **MATT:** And what exactly does it link them to?

 **DARIUS:** To any number of minds, and by doing so, the psychic-witch can have the power to control who they are linked to, and pretty much make them do whatever it thinks them to do…

 **CAROLINE:** That sounds scary…

 **DARIUS:** It is… and it can get even scarier if you believe in myths. Legend has it that the “chosen one”, or in other words, the psychic-witch that successfully performs the linking spell, can have access to a primal energy source known as the “alpha-omega” … (with sarcasm), what a surprise, right?!

 **MATT:** And where is this so-called energy source supposed to be?

 **DARIUS** : It is believed to be contained inside a crystal, somewhere in the world. No one has ever given it a serious thought; it’s just a myth Matt.

 **ALARIC:** Well, it wasn’t that long ago when vampires were just a _myth_ too, so…

 **DARIUS:** No, that was ignorance, Ric. For many years secret societies and people in power have been very well aware of the existence of supernatural beings… but this “alfa-omega” is way out there with dragons and gargoyles.

 **CAROLINE:** I don’t get it, what is so extraordinary about this energy and the link or witch-psychic, or whatever...?

 **DARIUS:** Well the “believers” think that if you mix the right ingredients, the “link” can have the power to merge with this energy source and practically become the most powerful being in existence…

 **CAROLINE:** O.K, that definitely sounds insane!

 **DARIUS:** That’s because it is. The linking spell, however, and the power it can give to the right psychic-witch, is in fact very real.

 **ALARIC:** Yes, I’ve researched that kind of spell before but couldn’t find any reliable documentation. So, you a psychic-witch, like Bonnie?

 **DARIUS:** I am, but I’m not nearly as powerful. She sometimes doesn’t grasp just how amazing and truly magnificent she is. You are all very lucky to have her as a friend, and most definitely not as an enemy, I wouldn’t wish that on anybody.

 **MATT:** An you have never attempted to perform the spell?

 **DARIUS:** Oh no, I am well aware of my limitations… I may seem a bit dark Matt, but I’m not suicidal.

 **ALARIC:** Wait, what did you say your last name was?

 **DARIUS:** I didn’t, but it’s Bennion.

 **ALARIC:** From the Bennion coven?

 **DARIUS:** I take it you are acquainted with our history?

 **ALARIC:** Somewhat familiar. There is not a lot of information on your background…

 **DARIUS:** I know… my family has always been very protective of letting the world know about our heritage. 

 **CAROLINE:** O.K, enough with the occult studies talk! We are supposed to be having fun! So, spill (to Darius), is there really nothing going on there? (Referring to him and Bonnie) I find that hard to believe.

 **DARIUS:** (Smiles) No Caroline, nothing is going on there. Like Damon, I am just a really, really, really close friend.

 **CAROLINE:** Oh, come on! Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it! I mean, just look at her for god sakes, she is gorgeous! Are you honestly telling me it hasn’t crossed your mind? Because, let me tell you, if I were a lesbian, I would totally be all over that! I actually have been crushing on her for years! (Everyone laughs, we love unapologetic drunk Caroline!)

 **DARIUS:** She is breathtakingly beautiful, a true goddess if ever I’ve seen one. The most extraordinary woman I have ever met… But, we _are,_ just friends.

 **CAROLINE:** Well, then you are a fool for not trying.

 **DARIUS:** That, I most definitely am.

 **ALARIC.** O.K, this is getting awkward… I think we need more bourbon.

 **DARIUS:** Couldn’t agree more, but I’m a gin type of guy.

 **ALARIC:** Done. Tom, please send us another round.

 

Damon and Bonnie come sit down

**DARIUS:** Great performance, very entertaining. You are quite the dynamic duo.

 **DAMON:** That’s right! We are the Bonnie & Clyde, Scooby & Shaggy, Holmes & Watson, Mulder & Skully, pb&j, of the operation.

 **DARIUS:** (Whispers to Damon) I’m guessing Bonnie is the hero, and you are the sidekick, I mean, being human and all. (Damon gives him a look). Just kidding pal.

 **MATT:** So, guys, I’m going to call it a night, it’s very late and I have to be at the Mayor’s office early in the morning. We’ll team back tomorrow at the school.

 **CAROLINE:** But Matt, please make it late. I might need more shut-eye time to recover, O.K?

 **MATT:** (Laughs) Sure Care. Alright everyone, good night. Bon, welcome back. (he leaves).

 **BONNIE:** I guess we should be heading out too, I’m a bit jet-lagged and can use some zzzz.

 **CAROLINE:** Wait, where are you staying?

 **BONNIE:** At Mystic Grand, for now, my new apartment won’t be ready for a few days.

 **CAROLINE:** Oh no you aren’t! None sense! You are staying with us, I mean come on, the Salvatore mansion has like thousands of rooms, right Damon?

 **DAMON:** Definitely Bon-Bon, we won’t take no for an answer, you are staying at the house. (To Darius) Don’t worry, the hotel is close to the mansion, so…

 **CAROLINE** : He is not staying at the hotel either, Damon. Darius, trust me, you are going to love the house.

 **DAMON:** (Whispers to Caroline) But it’s _my_ house.

 **CAROLINE:** It’s _our_ house Damon, and we are being nice, O.K?

 **DAMON:** Fine, just give him a room far away from mine.

 **ALARIC:** O.K gang, since we are all going to the same place, I’ll order us an uber van.

Cut to – early next morning at the Salvatore mansion. Caroline comes into Bonnie’s room with a breakfast tray.

 

 **CAROLINE:** Rise and shine sleepy head!

 **BONNIE:** Care…Wow, this is no nice! You didn’t have to…

 **CAROLINE:** Of course I did!

 **BONNIE:** What time is it?

 **CAROLINE:** 8:06…

 **BONNIE:** I thought you were going to sleep in for a bit?

 **CAROLINE:** Ah, how I’d love for those golden days to be back! Maybe someday… for now, it’s pretty much impossible not to wake up before 6. Listen, we need some you and me time, so breakfast in bed it is!

 **BONNIE** : Thank you! Looks yummy!

 **CAROLINE:** (Lays next to her, hugs her) you have no idea how happy I am you are here!

 **BONNIE:**  Me too Care, I needed this.

 **CAROLINE:**  So, we didn’t really get a chance to talk last night and I need to know, Bon, are you really O.K? With the whole psychic thing? I know it hasn’t been easy…

 **BONNIE:**  It hasn’t but it’s better now. Before I used to hear people’s thoughts all the time, nearly drove me mad. But Darius taught me how to control it, and I’m so thankful for it, felt like I was invading people’s privacy, you know?

 **CAROLINE:**  I can relate in a way... it can be very freak, and disturbing in some cases, to get into people’s minds. Can’t imagine if that were a million times stronger…

 **BONNIE:**  Like I told Damon, I just take it one day at a time.

 **CAROLINE:**  You know I’m here for you, for whatever you need Bon.

 **BONNIE:**  I know Care, I’ll be fine. Plus, I’ve learned some pretty cool tricks too, check this out (uses her telekinetic powers to pour syrup on the pancakes)

 **CAROLINE:**  (In total wonder) Bonnie! Wow, that’s… amazing!!

 

Damon nocks then walks in holding a plate of his famous pancakes.

 

 **DAMON:**  Bon-Bon, I brought you… (sees Bonnie and Care having breakfast in bed) What is this? And why wasn’t I invited?

 **CAROLINE:**  Girls only Damon! So, shu, go!

 **DAMON:**  (Puts his pancake plate aside and takes a bite of Bonnie’s pancake) Augh! These are horrible Blondie! Am I right Bon?

 **CAROLINE:**  No they're not! Right? (looks at Bonnie).

 **BONNIE:**  (Trying to be nice, since they are quite horrible) No, Care, they are… yum…yummy, yum …yum…

 **CAROLINE:**  (Smirks at Damon) See?

 **DAMON:**  She’s just lying to be nice; Bon-Bon knows nothing tops my pancakes!

 **BONNIE:**  (Picking on him) Nahhh, they are pretty awful too...

 **CAROLINE:**  (To Damon) Ha! See??!! Hey, wait! (To Bonnie) what do you mean too? (Gets a text, reads it).

 **CAROLINE:**  Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

 **BONNIE:**  What’s going on?

 **CAROLINE:**  Apparently, some student’s skipped school. Arr, teenagers!

 **BONNIE:**  Listen, Care, why don’t we get ready and go check it out.

 **CAROLINE:**  O.k, we’ll meet in half an hour at Alaric’s office?

 **BONNIE:**  Sure.

 **CAROLINE** : (Looks at Bonnie’s almost untouched pancakes) Aren’t you going to finish your pancakes?

 **BONNIE:**  Yes, yes, of course… (takes another forceful bite).

 **CAROLINE:**  O.k, see you in a bit (kisses her on the cheek, and leaves).

 **DAMON:**  (Throws Caroline’s pancakes in the garbage, gives Bonnie the pancakes he made for her) Here Bon-Bon, just how you like them (gives her a smirk).

Cut to - Matt at the Mayor’s office.

**EDWARD POWELL:**  Sheriff, any leads?

 **MATT:**  Not yet Sir, we are working as fast as we can. We have no hard evidence these incidents are related but I think it’s safe to say that something supernatural is involved. All we know for a fact is that the first group of victims had the same diagnoses, brain aneurysms. They also dropped and woke-up at the same time. The second group of victims is being treated and evaluated at Mystic General and Whitmore Medical.

 **EDWARD POWELL:**  Listen, Sheriff, I really need for you and your team to get to the bottom of this ASAP. We cannot allow for another “incident” to happen. I took this position under the promise of making Mystic Falls the safest place to live in, and I intend to keep that promise. And, please, call me Edward, Sir. sounds quite odd, we are practically the same age.

 **MATT:**  (Soft laugh) I guess that’s true. Trust me, we are doing the best that we can. I’ve also recruited some friends that can help in the “supernatural” department.

 **EDWARD POWELL:**  Sheriff, I trust you know what is best, that is the reason I requested your return. You have my full support, and I will provide you with all the necessary resources, just, please move as fast as you can.

 **MATT:**  I will. Thank you, I appreciate the vote of trust. I will not fail.

 **EDWARD POWELL:**  I know you won’t, nor will I. We owe it to this town to bring them peace, and we will succeed.

 **MATT:**  We will. I need to head out now, I have to do some interrogations at the Hospital, then I’m headed to a meeting at the Salvatore school.

 **EDWARD POWELL:**  Keep me informed Sheriff, and remember, anything you need, at any time, just let me know.

 **MATT:**  I will, thank you, S… Edward. Have a nice day.

 

Cut to Alaric’s Office. Alaric, Caroline, Sergei, Radka, Damon, Bonnie, and Darius are talking about the students that didn’t arrive to class.

**CAROLINE:**  So, they didn’t show up for class, again? It hasn’t even been two days! Those little… (Radka interrupts)

 **RADKA:** I don’t thinkthey skipped this time. I know they have done it before, but I have a bad feeling about this one. They were genuinely excited to present their project.

 **ALARIC:**  When was the last time anyone saw them?

 **SERGEI:**  Yesterday, after the last period.

 **ALARIC:**  Have you called their cells?

 **RADKA:**  Yes, no answer. We’ve looked everywhere, Ric.

 **ALARIC:**  Matt is on his way, so let’s just wait till he gets here.

 **DARIUS:**  We can do a locator spell, find them faster. Take it you know the drill?

 **CAROLINE:**  I’m on personal belongings.

 **SERGEI:**  I will get the candles, I have plenty.

 **ALARIC:**  I’ll have a map, somewhere around here (looks around, finds one in a drawer).

 **DAMON:**  (With serious signs of a hangover) Ah, my head is about to explode! Another human side effect I totally despise…

 **DARIUS:**  You know, the best remedy for hang-over is to keep drinking…

 **BONNIE:**  It’s not even noon, Darius, are you kidding me?

 **DAMON:**  Well, Bon, it’s past noon somewhere in the world,  _Waldo_  has a point.

 **ALARIC** : Sorry Bonnie, but I sort of agree with these guys…

 **BONNIE:**  We need everyone on game here. So, just take an aspirin and drink some water.

 **DAMON:** Fine Bon-Bon, but once the clock hits the right digits, we’re going old school on this.

 **CAROLINE:**  (Comes back from gathering the things) Here, their textbooks, these will do, right?

 **DARIUS:**  Yes, those will be fine.

 

Sergei comes back with the candles. Darius and Bonnie set everything up for the spell, the others gather around. They start the spell, then suddenly they start to bleed from the nose.

 

 **DAMON:**  What’s happening? This makes no sense, this is a simple spell, she has done it a million times before, shouldn’t be taking so much power… Bonnie? Bon, stop! (To the others) We need to stop her now, something is wrong

 **ALARIC:**  Bonnie… stop!

 **CAROLINE:**  Bonnie!?

 

Both Darius and Bonnie drop unconscious.

**CAROLINE:** Oh my god, Bonnie! (rushes to help them) ****

 **DAMON:**  Bon! Bon-Bon! Wake up! (Darius wakes up, Bonnie is still out) (To Darius) What the hell is going on!!?

 **DARIUS:**  I, I don’t know…

 **DAMON:**  Care! Don’t just stand there, give her your blood! (Caroline gives her blood, Bonnie wakes up)

 **DAMON:**  Bon? You O.k?

 **BONNIE:**  I’m fine… what happened?

 **CAROLINE:**  You were in the middle of your spell, blood started coming out your nose, then you both just collapsed…

 **BONNIE:** I don’t understand... Darius?

 **DARIUS:**  I have no idea, Bonnie. ****

 **SERGEI:**  Forgive my intrusion, but if I may say, while you were doing your sorcery, I could have sworn I heard the twins chanting. Perhaps that had something to do with this unfortunate event?

 **ALARIC:**  Wait, what?

 **CAROLINE:**  I can’t believe this! (She leaves the room).

 **DARIUS:**  Bonnie, I’m so sorry, I honestly have no idea what just happened.

 **BONNIE:**  I know, you and me both…

 **RADKA:**  (To Alaric) This has to be linked with the incidents, right?

 **ALARIC:**  Not really sure, but it’s a hell of a coincidence if it’s not…

 **RADKA:**  I’m worried, Ric. I think this is way out of our league…

 **ALARIC:**  (Kisses her on the cheek to comfort her) We’ll figure this out, I swear.

 

Caroline comes back with Liz and Josie.

**CAROLINE:**  O.K girls, things just got real serious. Tell us, right now, what did you do?

 **JOSIE:**  Aunt Bonnie? Why would you tell us to do that? (Bonnie looks very confused).

 **ALARIC:**  Stop with this, we’ve had enough! You either tell us what is going on or there will be consequences.

 **LIZ:**  Are you threatening us, daddy? (Radka falls to the ground, she is being powered drained).

 **CAROLINE:**  Girls stop it! (They increase their attack) I said stop, right now, or I swear!! (They keep increasing their attack) Bonnie, please help…

 **BONNIE:**  Care, I can’t… they’re your kids…

 **ALARIC:**  Please, Bon, whatever it takes. There is no other way…

 **JOSIE:**  (With a smirk) You think aunt Bonnie can stop us? We can take away her magic too…

 **LIZ:** …just like that (Bonnie weakens a bit).

 **DAMON:**  Munchkins, stop!

 **BONNIE:**  (To Damon) Don’t worry, I got this. (To the twins) Girls, you know I love you, and I’m so sorry for what I’m about to do, this is not the reunion I wanted us to have. Now, I think you are forgetting just one little detail, auntie Bonnie is also psychic, I can get into your heads and pretty much make you do whatever I want, it is something I really don’t like to do but (uses her psychic powers) when mom and dad tell you to stop, you need to stop.

 

The twins stop and calmly sit down, in a sort of trance state.

**BONNIE:**  Now, tell me, girls, what is really going on?

 **CAROLINE:**  Girls? Aunt Bonnie asked you a question.

 **LIZ:**  We really didn’t mean to…

 **JOSIE:**  I swear mom, she (looking at Bonnie) makes us do this!

 **BONNIE:**  Girls, why are you saying this?

 **LIZ:**  Because  _you_  tell us to!

 **ALARIC:**  Bonnie?

 **BONNIE:**  Ric, honestly, I have no idea…

 **LIZ:**  You do! You told us we are the key, that you need us to focus so we can open that portal… and that if we don’t, you will kill them (looking at Alaric and Caroline).

 **BONNIE:**  Girls, listen to me. I would never hurt them, or you, you know that, right? Now, just relax (looks at Care and Alaric to let them know she is going to access the girl's mind, they nod), let me try something. (She uses her powers again to see if she can find something). (To Caroline and Alaric) I have no idea why they are saying this… strange thing is, they  _are_  telling the truth… but there is something off, I just can’t grasp what it is.

 **CAROLINE:**  Girls, please go to your room, we will talk about this later. (As the girls are leaving). Oh, and in case it wasn’t obvious enough, you are so grounded!

 **DARIUS:**  Bon, maybe you should tell them…

 **BONNIE:**  Tell them what?

 **DARIUS:**  You might not remember, you black out when it happens, but you’ve been having episodes again.  

 **BONNIE:**  What? No…

 **CAROLINE:**  Bonnie, what is he talking about, are you O.k?  

 **BONNIE:**  I’m fine. I mean, I did have some episodes a while back, but I fixed that, they stopped.

 **ALARIC:**  Are you sure, Bonnie?

 **DAMON:**  It can’t be that, I know about “the episodes”, this is something different. Listen, Bon, I think somebody is trying to mess with you, we just need to figure out who… and I think  _Dr. Strange_  here (referring to Darius) should be on top of our list (Darius rolls his eyes).

 **DARIUS:**  Trust me, Damon, I am not involved, but, unlike you, I can actually help her.

 **DAMON** : (Sarcastic laugh) In case you haven’t noticed, she doesn’t need your help; she can handle herself perfectly well on her own.

 **ALARIC:**  O.k, let’s stop with this, and focus. I’m sure it is not a coincidence that people are dropping unconscious, students are missing, and someone is playing mind games with Bonnie and the girls.

 

Matt walks in.

**ALARIC:**  Good, you are here.

 **MATT:**  What’s going on?

 **RADKA:**  Some students are missing, we think it might have something to do with what’s been happening.

 **MATT:**  Let’s not jump to any conclusions. How long have they been missing?

 **SERGEI:**  No one has seen them since yesterday, after the last period.

 **MATT:**  Is it normal for them to disappear once in a while, cut class? I mean, they are teenagers.

 **CAROLINE:**  They have Matt, but not this time, something is wrong.

 **DAMON:**  Also, some freaky Friday thing is going on with Bon and the girls.

 **BONNIE:** (Soft laugh)Literally, the most far away reference, Damon. (Damon gives her a smirk). We think these things are linked; the incidents, the students, the girls, me… and from the type of incidents, there most definitely is a psychic involved.

 **MATT:**  I think so too. I just came from interviewing some patients that woke from their coma and their stories are very similar. All they seem to remember is hearing a woman’s voice just before they collapsed.  

 **BONNIE:**  (Worried) I’ll bet that if they hear my voice, they will recognize it…

 **MATT:**  What are you talking about, Bon?

 **CAROLINE:**  Just before you got here, Bonnie and Darius were doing a locator spell to find the students, we think the girls siphoned their powers... then Bonnie and Darius dropped unconscious. The girls say they hear a voice that sounds like Bonnie, that makes them do things… that they are some sort of key to a portal, or something.  

 **SERGEI:**  This is all very uncanny.

 **DAMON:**  Yes, it makes no sense; what do people dropping unconscious, missing students, Bon-Bon, the girls, and  _Waldo_  here, have in common?

 **MATT:**  Let’s recap, there has to be a reason all of this is connected. The first incident happened 2 days ago, victims were not connected in any way, totally random, 25 reported victims.

 **ALARIC:**  That was the same day we had the incident with the girls, they drained everyone in their classroom, including Radka. Bon, Darius, where were you 2 days ago?

 **BONNIE:** In Dublin, waiting to catch our flight.

 **MATT:**  Then yesterday, incident number 2, except now the count went up to 50, and again, no relation amongst the victims but same diagnosis, brain aneurysm.

 **CAROLINE:**  Well, yesterday we all met at the Grill, and it was the last time the students were seen. And today, well this…

 **DAMON:**  (Sarcastically) So, Sheriff Donovan, what’s the master plan?

 **MATT:**  For now, we need to keep things quiet, go about your day as if nothing is wrong. I will look for the students, what are their names?

 **RADKA:**  Its Veda, Auden, Tabitha, and Nikolai, you know them, Matt.

 **MATT:**  Well, now I’m sure that this is not a coincidence.

 **DAMON:** Really? Just now? (Mocking him). ****

 **MATT:**  Listen, nothing can seem out of place or give anyone the idea that we are working together on this. I know we are being monitored, not sure by whom. So, we need to keep a low profile; I’ll do what I am supposed to do, you do the same.

 **DAMON:**  That’s your master plan Donovan?

 **ALARIC:**  Actually Damon, I think it’s a good plan. We can’t draw any attention. Bonnie, Darius, Radka and I can work on research, get as much intel on incidents involving psychic attacks.

 **DAMON:**  Wait? What about me?

 **ALARIC:**  You have classes to teach, pal, so I suggest you get to them.

 **DAMON:**  Oh, come on! You’re benching me? If anyone should be benched, its  _Loki_ here (referring to Darius)! I’m sure his witchy-psychic voodoo is involved in some way.

 **ALARIC:**  Sorry buddy, you need to take one for the team.

 **DAMON:**  (Annoyed) Fine! (Starts walking out mumbling) What sort of discrimination is this? I’m a human now, so all of a sudden, I’m useless…

 **ALARIC:**  Matt and I are also human Damon, it’s not about that.

 **DAMON:**  Whatever  _Professor Xavier!_  (Keeps walking out).

 **SERGEI:**  (To Damon, as they head out of the room) If it is any consolation, I am one of the oldest vampires in the world, and it seems I have also been “benched”.  

 **DAMON:**  Guess it’s an “occult studies” members only type of thing, so that leaves us out,  _Count Dracula_ … (they leave).

 **ALARIC:**  O.k, so we (referring to Radka, Bonnie, and Darius) will be in the study. Care, you keep an eye on the girls and run things as usual.

 **MATT:**  Sounds like a plan. I’ll keep you informed if I find anything on the student’s whereabouts. Let me know if you find anything from your side (leaves).

 

Cut to – an underground cave where the missing students are being held captive.

 

 **VEDA**  (Inside Tabitha’s mind): Tab, can you hear me?

 **TABITHA:**  I can V, where are you?

 **VEDA:**  I don’t know, I’ve been out of it for who knows how long… all I know is that it’s dark, humid, cold... Oh yeah, and I’m a cell!

 **TABITHA:**  I think we are in the same place V.

 **VEDA:**  The only thing I remember was hearing a woman’s voice, then I blacked out and woke up here.

 **TABITHA:**  Me too… Can you reach Nik and Aud?

 **VEDA:**  No Tab, I can’t … we need to find each other and get the hell out of here fast!

 

Some voice, in both their heads.

**VOICE:**  You won’t get out, but you  _will_  find each other when the time comes, and you serve your purpose. But for now, nighty night (they both drop unconscious).

  


	2. 9X02

 

Cut to - Matt searching for leads on the student’s location. He gets a call from Elena.

 

**MATT:** Elena, I’m glad you called, have you found anything?

**ELENA:** No Matt, we can’t find any medical explanation. All we know from the patient’s assessments is that they presented the same symptoms before they collapsed, severe headaches and vision loss. They also presented the same clinical diagnosis, cerebral saccular aneurysm, leading to comatose; and they all woke up at the same time. Post-assessments are even stranger, once the patients woke up there were no signs of cerebral damage, hemorrhaging or any type of aneurysm found in their study results as if nothing had happened to them. Another odd thing is that the only thing, all the patients remember, is hearing a woman’s voice just before they blacked out. Some have been discharged, others are being kept for observation. Same goes for Mystic General. But, I think it’s safe to say these incidents definitely have to do with something supernatural. It’s just terrifying to think someone can have the power to do this… Were Bonnie and Darius able to figure something out?

**MATT:** No, not yet, something is messing with them too, but I can’t go into that right now; I’ll let Bonnie tell you later.

**ELENA:** Is she O.K?

**MATT:** She is now.

**ELENA:** I hate not being able to be there with you guys, be of more help.

**MATT:** Trust me, Elena, you have been very helpful. We do miss you though.

**ELENA:** I miss you too! I’m trying to make my way over there for the weekend, so hopefully, I’ll see you guys soon.

**MATT:** We’d love that. Listen, I have to go, the boss is calling me; let me know if you find anything else, O.K?

**ELENA:** I will.

**MATT:** Talk soon.

**ELENA:** Bye Matt.

**MATT:** Mayor, how can I be of service?

**EDWARD POWELL:** Sheriff, I just wanted to know how your meeting went and if there is any progress?

**MATT:** Still nothing. Some students have gone missing from the Salvatore School, I suspect it’s related. I told everyone to keep a low profile, I think we might be under surveillance. In the meantime, I’m investigating the students’ case, and my friends are helping with some research.

**EDWARD POWELL:** The number one priority is to find those students Sheriff, we must assure they return home safely. Please keep me informed and let me know as soon as you find them. I will leave you to your duties.

**MATT:** Thank you, I will keep you posted.

**EDWARD POWELL:** Farewell Sheriff.

**MATT:** Goodbye Mayor.

 

Cut to - the study at the Salvatore school. Radka, Alaric, Bonnie, and Darius are working on their research.

 

**RADKA:** Guys, I think I found something, take a look at this (shows them an old book). There are some similarities with the recent incidents. It says here that some sort of “mystical attack” was used to disable an entire army front in England, back in the 1600s. Over 100 soldiers mysteriously dropped unconscious during battle… Then again, the same type of attack in the 1800s, WW1, WW2…

**ALARIC:** Maybe that linking spell? (To Darius) You know, the one in your family’s grimoire…

**DARIUS:** That type of linking spell would require a psychic-witch to perform it. The only known psychic-witches are Bonnie and me, (with sarcasm) and I’m pretty sure we weren’t around at that time, I’m I right Bon?

**BONNIE:** Well, Silas was a psychic-witch too, so maybe there are more?

**DARIUS:** No Bon, Silas was a witch that used psychic powers, which is different.

**RADKA:** O.K, I’m getting very confused here, what exactly is the difference?

**DARIUS:** All witchcraft is grounded in psychic energy; powerful witches can tap into that energy to enhance their powers. Psychic-witches don’t tap into that energy, they generate it… big difference.

**RADKA:** Wait, let me go back a step, remind me what this linking spell does?

**DARIUS:** It links the mind of a psychic-witch to any given number of minds, and by generating psychic energy during the spell, the psychic-witch can pretty much do anything to the minds it’s linked to.

**BONNIE:** Including giving them an aneurysm and putting them in a coma…

**DARIUS:** … Even killing them, if the psychic-witch is powerful enough.

**RADKA** : That’s very unsettling… but, wait. If there weren’t any psychic witches back then, how come your family made a spell that only a non-excitant species could perform? Doesn’t make sense.

**DARIUS:** I’m guessing they weren’t aware of it and thought any witch or psychic could perform it, reason why so many died trying…

**ALARIC** : Still, doesn’t make much sense… I know you two are the only psychic-witches that we know of, but, given that your family (referring to Darius) hid most of their historical documentation, we can’t eliminate the possibility that there have been others in your bloodline or in your’s Bonnie… we just don’t know about them.

**DARIUS:** I highly doubt that Ric, trust me, I know my family’s history and there has never been a Bannion psychic-witch other than me.

**BONNIE:** As for the Bennetts, grams told me I am the only one.

**RADKA:** So, we are back to square one… if there were no psychic-witches back then, then there is no way the incidents are connected, or that there is a linking spell or psychic-witches involved in the recent ones. This is frustrating!

**ALARIC:** We will figure this out Rad, I swear.

 

Cut to – The twin’s bedroom, they are asleep, Caroline is reading on a rocking chair, keeping an eye on them. Suddenly, a voice is heard, not very clear what it says but puts Caroline into a trance state, she wakes the girls up (who are also in a trance-like state) and leaves with them.

 

Cut to - Damon walking into the study, it’s late.

 

**DAMON:** So, I’m guessing you’re pulling an all-nighter? Maybe now I can be useful for something other than teaching a bunch of smart mouths about vampires.

**DARIUS:** Actually, we could use a drink (mocking).

**ALARIC:** Ah, that sounds perfect right about now…

**DAMON:** I will gladly serve my buddies a well-deserved bourbon (opens his study bar, gets the drinks, serves Bonnie, Alaric, Radka and himself a bourbon). (To Darius) Oops, sorry “buddy”, we are out of gin (serves him a cider), I hope you’re into cider, hear that’s what the cool kids in Ireland are drinking now (gives him a smirk).

**DARIUS:** Then clearly, you haven’t been.

**DAMON:** Trust me, I have; way back when your great grandparents weren’t even on the map.

**BONNIE:** (Trying to break the tension) O.K, so basically, we have nothing…

**ALARIC:** I’m still not totally convinced that there weren’t any witch-psychics back then or one now…

**DARIUS:** For the sake of argument, let’s say that is true. They would still need the spell, not sure about back then, but I am 100% sure that it wasn’t used for these attacks, only I have access to my family’s grimoire.

**DAMON:** And we are still trusting him, why? I mean, come on, he literally has all the required ingredients… I think we should be asking why not who.

**DARIUS:** I know you’d like nothing more Damon, but the timeline doesn’t fit, do the math. I wasn’t even in the country when the first incident happened. Granted, I am powerful, but not nearly powerful enough to be able to reach and control minds from across the Atlantic. I can see why you are usually benched, not too sharp with your investigating skills.

**RADKA:** Listen, it’s really late and we are all tired, we aren’t getting anywhere. Let’s get some rest and continue tomorrow.

**BONNIE:** I agree.

**ALARIC:** Yes, let’s recharge and clear our heads. Goodnight everyone. (Alaric and Radka say good night and exit).

**BONNIE:** (To Damon and Darius) Aren’t you guys coming?

**DARIUS:** If it’s fine with Damon, I’d like for us to have a little chat.

**BONNIE:** O.K, that’s my queue to leave, goodnight guys, and please, play nice, we are all on the same team. (Bonnie leaves).

**DARIUS:** So, tell me, Damon, honestly, why all this animosity?

**DAMON:** I think I’ve made that quite clear, I don’t trust you.

**DARIUS:** And why is that?

**DAMON:** I just don’t. Call it intuition if you like.

**DARIUS:** Intuition is a great gift Damon, but not quite accurate in humans. They tend to believe they have intuition, when really, all they have is mistrust, eventually leading them to such paranoia, that they end up all alone. Maybe that’s what went terribly wrong with you and Elena. (Damon lashes out and takes him by the neck, Darius uses his powers to push him off). I’d be more careful if I were you, Damon, you are human now, still as useless as before, but much more fragile…

**DAMON:** I know what you are trying to do, and I’m not going to play your little mind games. But, rest assured, vampire or human, if you mess with Bonnie in any way, I will rip your heart out and force feed it to your dead corpse.

**DARIUS:** Uff, dark! Calm down “pal”, I can’t make Bonnie do anything she doesn’t want to… but I can’t control what she desires. (Damon hits him) DARIUS: (Incorporates) Temper, temper… that has always been your downfall, Damon, you have no self-control.

**DAMON:** (Composes himself) You know what? For once, you are actually right (gives him a smirk). If you need some ice, you can grab some from the kitchen. I’ll leave you to your cider… (Damon leaves, Darius looks pissed, he was expecting retaliation).

 

Cut to – Cave scene. Caroline and the twins are in a cell.

 

**CAROLINE:** (Confused and disoriented) Girls, are you O.K? What happened? Where are we? LIZ: I don’t know mommy…

**JOSIE:** I don’t remember anything, except hearing aunt Bonnie’s voice…

**CAROLINE:** I thought I heard it too…

**VOICE:** (Sounds exactly like Bonnie) You did… don’t worry, it will be over soon.

 

Cut to -Salvatore School, next morning. Alaric goes to the twin’s room to wake them up and get them ready for class.

 

**ALARIC:** (As he opens the door) Rise and shine! (Sees they are not in bed) Girls? Girls? (Looks around the room, nothing, tries the bathroom, nothing. Goes to Caroline’s room to see if they are there, knocks on the door) Care, are the girls with you? (No answer) Care? (Opens the door, the bed is made, no one inside the room. He calls Caroline’s phone, it’s in her purse which is in her dressing room. Alaric leaves the room to look for them around the mansion, calls Radka)

**RADKA:** Hey, what’s up?

**ALARIC:** Have you seen Caroline or the girls?

**RADKA:** No, why? Is everything O.K?

**ALARIC:** I can’t find them. They are not in their rooms, they are not in the kitchen, classrooms, nowhere… and Caroline’s bag and car are here, so they didn’t go out…

**RADKA:** Ric, we will find them, call Matt, I’ll tell everyone to look. (Runs to Bonnie’s room, knocks) Bonnie?

**BONNIE:** (Opens the door) Hey Radka, did I oversleep? Can’t even tell what time it is…

**RADKA:** Sorry to disturb you, have you heard from Caroline? We can’t find her or the girls…

**BONNIE:** No, I haven’t talked to her, are you sure they are not somewhere around the mansion? This is quite a huge place…

**RADKA:** We’ve looked everywhere, they are not in the mansion, Caroline’s phone and car are here, so she didn’t go out…

**BONNIE:** I’m calling Matt…

**RADKA:** Alaric is already on that.

**BONNIE:** O.K, let me put some decent clothes on, in the meantime, can you please get me some of their personal belongings, a map, candles, and we’ll meet at the library in five.

**RADKA:** But, Bonnie…

**BONNIE:** I know, just please do it.

**RADKA:** (Reluctantly) O.K…

 

Cut to – the library, Bonnie is setting up to do a locator spell. Damon walks in.

 

**DAMON:** Bon, what are you doing?

**BONNIE:** What does it look like I’m doing Damon?

**DAMON:** Are you insane? Don’t you remember what happened to you the last time? No way in hell you’re doing this!

**BONNIE:** I am, so please give it a rest, and help me set up.

**DAMON:** Absolutely not Bon-Bon! Listen, here is a better idea, why don’t we have your little friend do the spell, see how that goes first … Where is Waldo, by the way?

**BONNIE:** He’s on his way from downtown. (Alaric, Sergei, and Radka walk in)

**ALARIC:** Bonnie, Matt is on his way, you are not doing the spell.

**DAMON:** Thank you!

**BONNIE:** Ric, we have to find them…

**ALARIC:** And we will, but not like this, we are not putting you in any risk.

**SERGEI:** If I may suggest, what if Ms. Bennet helps one of our conjurer students do the spell?

**DAMON:** Did you really just say, conjurer? Man, you are as old-fashioned as it gets.

**BONNIE:** We don’t know if the same thing will happen to them, we can’t put them in danger.

**ALARIC:** I agree, we don’t know if this thing only affects psychic-witches or witches in general. (Matt walks in)

**ALARIC:** Matt, hey! Please tell me you found something.

**MATT:** Not yet. So, when did you last see Caroline and the girls?

**ALARIC:** Yesterday, after I tucked the girls in, Caroline stayed to keep an eye on them. Then, this morning, they were gone. Caroline’s purse, phone, and car are here. No one saw or heard anything…

**MATT:** Where was everyone last night?

**ALARIC:** Radka, Bonnie, Darius and I were in here doing research till about 2am.

**SERGEI:** I was in my chamber reading; took to rest at about 12 o’clock.

**MATT:** Damon?

**DAMON:** I joined them (referring to Bonnie, Alaric, etc.) for a little while, stayed for about 5 minutes with Bonnie’s wacko-psycho friend for a chit-chat, then I went to bed.

**MATT:** Bon, where is Darius?

**BONNIE:** He went into town, he should be back soon.

**MATT:** Damon, do you know if Darius went to bed after you?

**DAMON:** I don’t know Donovan, I’m not his nanny! I left him here with a black-eye and bottle of cider, that’s all I know.

**BONNIE:** Matt, why are you asking? Do you think Darius is involved?

**DAMON:** Maybe I have been underestimating you, Donovan…

**MATT:** No Bon, it’s just standard procedure. I have to know the whereabouts of anyone who was in contact or saw the girls and Caroline last.

**DAMON:** Nop, guess I haven’t …

**MATT:** O.K. I’m going to search the girls and Caroline’s room.

**ALARIC:** We already did Matt, nothing is out of order, no signs of a break-in or a struggle…

**MATT:** I know Ric, again, standard procedure. I’m doing this by the book, please trust me. Bonnie, let me know when Darius gets here, I need his statement too.

**BONNIE:** I will. What should we do in the meantime?

**MATT:** For now, just stay put, with your phones at hand. Ric, can you take me to the rooms, please.

**ALARIC:** Sure.

**RADKA** : I’ll come too (they leave).

 

Cut to – cave scene. Caroline and the girls in their cell, the girls are scared and crying.

 

**CAROLINE:** Girls, listen to me. I need you to be calm, O.K? I won’t let anything happen to you, understood?

**JOSIE:** Mommy, I have a very bad feeling…

**LIZ:** Me too…

**CAROLINE:** I know this is scary, but daddy and our friends will find us, very soon.

**JOSIE:** Why is aunt Bonnie doing this to us?

**CAROLINE:** Trust me Josie, your aunt Bonnie has nothing to do with this, she would never hurt us. Someone or something just wants us to think she is doing this, but she is not, O.K?

**VOICE:** That’s where you are wrong Care… (Bonnie walks to the cage door) CAROLINE: Bonnie?

 

Cut to – the Salvatore school study, Darius walks in.

 

**DAMON:** Look who finally decided to show up, the prime suspect.

**DARIUS:** Bon, have they found anything?

**BONNIE:** Not yet. Matt is searching the rooms… Oh, and he needs your statement; so let him know you’re here.

**DARIUS:** My statement?

**BONNIE:** It’s just procedure, he questioned all of us.

**DARIUS:** Fine, but, what are we waiting for? Why don’t we speed up the process and do a locator spell?

**BONNIE:** We don’t want to risk it, given what happened to us recently…

**DARIUS:** I almost forgot about that… so what’s the plan then? We aren’t really going to leave this to the Police, right?

**DAMON:** For once, you are actually making some sense.

**DARIUS:** I’m glad we agree on something. By the way, I apologize for last night, I was out of line, guess that cider got me. Call it truce? (Damon, reluctantly nods at his apology).

**DAMON:** OK, so here is what I think we should do. Bon, I know you are scared that if we get another witch to do the spell they might get hurt, but we don’t know that for a fact, so I say we give it a try, bring in one of the students…

**DARIUS:** I agree, as far as we know that happened to us because we are psychic-witches, we don’t know if the same will happen to a regular witch. I say we do it, and if we see signs of something similar happening, we stop, and our friend here (referring to Sergei) can give them his blood.

**BONNIE:** No, we are not putting any students in danger. If anything, I’ll do the spell, and if anything happens again, Sergei can give me his blood.

**DAMON:** Bon, listen, I know you’ll make your own choice on this, but I think it would be irresponsible from our side to just ignore what we already know will happen…

**DARIUS:** Plus, we weren’t even able to perform the spell so it would be pretty much useless.

**SERGEI:** Miss Bennet, if I may, I must admit I agree with these gentlemen. If we are to dismiss the ways of the law and proceed with an alternate plan, the most rational solution would be to summon the power of a conjuror student.

**DAMON:** (To Sergei, mocking) Do you hear yourself? See Bon, even Count Dracula agrees with us.

**DARIUS:** I would suggest keeping Alaric and Radka out of this “alternate plan”, I’m pretty sure they would not be on board with recruiting a student.

**DAMON:** Literally it’s like they switched you with the tolerable version of yourself overnight. Hate to say it but I agree with Waldo.

**DARIUS:** It was just a matter of time, pal.

**BONNIE:** O.K “buddies”, and who would you suggest do the spell? Oh, and we are not keeping Alaric and Radka out of the loop; I’ll accept as long as they do.

**DAMON:** Bon, you are no fun!

**SERGEI:** I concur with Miss. Bennet; we must inform Alaric and Miss. Sunkram if this plan.

**DAMON:** Fine! What about Dominick? Isn’t he like one of your top of the class students?

**SERGEI:** He most definitely is, exceptionally talented. Matt, Alaric, and Radka walk in.

**DAMON:** Found anything Donovan? Let me guess, no. That’s why we’ve all agreed on a plan that will actually work…

**MATT:** Really, Damon, what’s is that?

**DAMON:** We are recruiting a witchy student to do a locator spell so that we can find Caroline and the girls before you turn 80.

**ALARIC:** No Damon, we already discussed this, we are not risking any of the students. Bonnie, I thought we were on the same page here?

**BONNIE** : We are Ric, but if we want to find them fast, you know we need to do this. So, let’s give it a try, if anything starts happening we’ll stop the spell.

**ALARIC:** Dominick, ha? He is talented, could work…

**MATT:** Guys, I said I would handle this.

**DAMON:** Donovan, you have absolutely no leads, nothing to move on. So, we are doing this.

**ALARIC:** Matt, I’m, sorry, but I kind of see their point. This is my children and Caroline we are talking about, we can’t wait. Radka, can you go get Dominick, please.

**RADKA:** Ric, are you sure? ALARIC: No, but we have to try.

**RADKA:** (To Alaric, with a bit of doubt) I hope you know what you are doing (leaves).

**MATT:** Fine, you guys do what you need to do, and I’ll keep doing my job. I’m going to the station to look at surveillance tapes, see if I can find anything. Let me know if you succeed with the spell. Just one thing, please, if you do find where they are, don’t attempt to go there without me.

**ALARIC:** We won’t. I’ll let you know as soon as we have a location and we’ll follow your lead on the rest. Matt leaves, Radka comes back with Dominick

**ALARIC:** Dominick, thanks for doing this. I promise we wouldn’t ask unless it was absolutely necessary.

**DOMINICK:** It’s fine Mr. Saltzman, I’m actually very excited, my first locator spell!

**BONNIE:** Hi Dominick, I’m Bonnie, I’m going to teach you how to do the spell, O.K?

**DOMINICK:** OMG!! The Bonnie Bennet?!! I can’t believe this! You are like a supernatural superstar! Can I please get a selfie with you?!

**BONNIE:** (A tad confused) Sure, I guess… (Dominick takes the picture). DAMON: Centennials…

**BONNIE:** Listen, Dominick, before we start, I need to be sure that you are fine with this. This isn’t a class, this is the real thing, so you need to be sure that you are ready.

**DOMINICK:** I am Miss Bennet, I swear!

**RADKA:** Dominick, trust me, we are not letting anything happen to you. We will be looking out for you, O.K?

**DOMINICK:** Yes Miss. Sunkram, I know, I’m not afraid.

**DARIUS:** O.K, everything is set up.

**BONNIE:** (To Dominick) Are you ready?

**DOMINICK:** Yes, Miss Bennet.

**BONNIE:** Come, sit here, and repeat after me: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem.

**DOMINICK:** Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem.

**BONNIE:** Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem.

**DOMINICK:** Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem. (They repeat the chants, blood starts coming out of Bonnie’s nose again)

**DAMON:** How the hell is this happening??!! She is not the one doing the spell… Bon-Bon, stop chanting…

**BONNIE:** (with trance eyes, keeps chanting) Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem.

**ALARIC:** Bonnie, stop! DARIUS: Bonnie?? (shakes her, more blood keeps dropping from her nose). Dominick gets hints of a location but not from the map.

**DOMINICK:** I feel something… it’s humid, cold, dark… a waterfall? (Bonnie drops unconscious, the spell is broken, Dominick is fine.)

**DAMON:** Bonnie, Bonnie!! Quick, (to Sergei) give her your blood, now! (Sergei gives her his blood, she doesn’t react).

**SERGEI:** It’s not working, she is not responding…

**ALARIC:** (To Radka) Call 911!! (Shakes Bonnie) Bonnie, Bonnie!!

**DAMON:** Why isn’t this working??!! Bon (shakes her too) Bon, wake up!!!

**RADKA:** I knew we shouldn’t have done this! Domanick, are you O.K?

**DOMINICK:** (Very scared at what he is looking at) I…I… I’m fine Miss Sunkram. Is Miss. Bennett…?

 

Cut to – Mystic General. They are all at the waiting room waiting for news on Bonnie. It’s been over 24hrs with no news; after a while, a Doctor comes out.

 

**DAMON:** (Desperate) How is she?!

**DOCTOR:** She is not responding… I’m sorry.

**DAMON:** What do you mean she is not responding? Then do something!

**ALARIC** : Damon, calm down. You are not helping. Is there anything else you can do Doctor?

**DOCTOR:** All we can do now is wait, see if she responds to the medication. We moved her to room 206, you can go in to see her now, but not more than two people at a time, please.

**ALARIC:** Thank you, Doctor.

**DARIUS:** I don’t understand, how is this even possible? She didn’t perform the spell… how could she get hurt? And how is that nothing happened to me too, like last time?

**ALARIC:** I know, none of this makes any sense…

**RADKA:** We need to do something, fast. I’m going to head back to the school and keep researching, there must be something we missed.

**ALARIC:** Yes, you go ahead, we’ll stay here with Bonnie.

**DARIUS:** Damon and I can stay with her Ric, you should go with Radka. Two minds work better than one, she can use your help.

**SERGEI:** And three is even better, I will go with them as well.

**ALARIC:** O.K., we’ll head back to the school. Matt has a full search team on Care, the girls, and the students. You two keep an eye Bonnie, don’t leave her side, understood? We’ll call each other constantly with updates. (He notices Damon is completely out of it, calls him aside)

**ALARIC:** Damon, we will find a way to revert this, I swear. In the meantime, be with her, let her know you are here.

**DAMON:** Just move fast Ric.

Sergei, Alaric, and Radka leave the Hospital, Damon goes into Bonnie’s room. He looks at her, teary-eyed, devastated. Kisses her on the forehead, sits beside her and grabs her hand.

**DAMON:** Just when I finally got you back, I lose you again… that’s not fair. Bon, I know you can sense me, maybe even hear me… please, you need to wake up; I can live through anything except seeing you like this… Bon-Bon, please… Come on, you are the strongest, bravest woman I know, you need to pull through, O.K.? I brought you something… look, it’s Miss Cuddles (moves the bear like a puppet and makes the Miss Cuddle voice) Listen, young lady, I’m not going to stand for this, you better wake up missy! (No response, lays the bear next to her) Bon-Bon… please… (rests his head on her stomach). Elena walks in

**ELENA:** Oh, sorry, I didn’t know anyone was in here.

**DAMON:** Hey. No, it’s fine, come on in.

**ELENA:** Any updates?

**DAMON:** No, still unresponsive, it’s been over 24 hours and nothing…

**ELENA:** I wanted to be here sooner but…

**DAMON:** … I’ll leave you alone with her.

**ELENA:** Thank you. (As he is walking out) Damon, we will get her back, I promise. She is a fighter, she’ll find her way back to us. (Damon nods, then exits the room).

**ELENA:** (Kisses Bonnie on the forehead) Bonnie… I can’t believe this is our reunion. It’s been almost 2 years and I can’t even give you a proper hug… or hear that amazing laugh… Please come back to us Bonnie, I’ve lost you too many times… I can’t lose you again.

**VOICE:** (Sounds just like Bonnie) Elena… it’s O.K, I’m here…

**ELENA:** Bonnie…?

 

Cut to Matt and his team on full search mode in the woods.

 

**POLICE OFFICER 1:** We finished with the perimeter Sheriff, nothing.

**MATT:** Let’s move to the next one then. (Gets a call from the Mayor)

**EDWARD POWELL:** Sheriff, please tell me you found something.

**MATT:** Not yet, we are moving to the next perimeter.

**EDWARD POWELL:** I’m getting somewhat impatient Sheriff; I expected some progress by now…

**MATT:** I know. Trust me, we won’t rest until we find something.

**EDWARD POWELL:** If I need to bring in reinforcements, I will; you have until tomorrow to get me something, understood?

**MATT:** Yes.

**EDWARD POWELL:** Good (hangs up).

**MATT:** O.K team, let’s move! POLICE OFFICER 2: Sheriff, wait, I found something (hands him an engraved golden bracelet that reads: Thank you for showing me what love is. V.VI. MMXVII. Love always, S.S.

**MATT:** This is Caroline’s, where did you find it?

**POLICE OFFICER 2:** Over here… (leads him to a cave entrance, under the waterfall).

 

Cut to the Salvatore School. Alaric, Sergei, and Radka doing research.

 

**ALARIC:** Anything?

**RADKA:** Look at this, I have to insist, I’m pretty sure these incidents are related…

**SERGEI:** (Reads) I concur, it cannot be a coincidence. (Hands the book to Alaric).

**ALARIC:** I think you are right… there had to be a psychic-witch back then to perform the spell…

**RADKA:** Yes, and I think Damon wasn’t all that off on his hunch. Look …

 

Cut to – Mystic General. Damon comes back to Bonnie’s room, finds Elena on the sofa in a trance-like state, Bonnie is gone.

 

**DAMON:** (Shakes Elena) Elena, Elena, wake-up. (She reacts) Are you O.K?

**ELENA:** Damon? Yes, I’m fine. What’s going on, where am I?

**DAMON:** You are at the hospital, what happened? Where is Bonnie?

**ELENA:** Bonnie? Yes… wait, she was right here.

**DAMON:** Elena, do you remember anything?

**ELENA:** I was talking to Bonnie… I heard her voice Damon, she was awake… then I blacked out, that’s all I remember. (Damon gets the Nurses, Doctors, etc…)

**DAMON:** (To the staff) Look! I’m telling you she is gone! Someone in this godforsaken hospital had to have seen something!! Patients don’t just disappear!

**ELENA:** Damon, calm down, we will find her. (Darius walks in).

**DARIUS:** What’s going on?

**DAMON:** Where the hell were you?!

**DARIUS:** (With take-way bags in his hands) I went to get us some decent lunch…

**DAMON:** Well, she’s gone…

**DARIUS:** What do you mean, gone?

**DAMON:** Gone, as in vanished, Copperfield… get it?

**DARIUS:** What? How? Someone must have seen something…

**DAMON:** That is exactly what I’m trying to figure out from these incompetent Doggie Houser’s!! DARIUS: (To the staff) Listen, please leave, give us a moment, O.K? (They leave).

**DAMON:** What are you doing?

**DARIUS:** (To Elena) Elena, I assume?

**ELENA:** Yes.

**DARIUS:** Pleasure to meet you, unfortunate it had to be under these circumstances. I am Darius.

**ELENA:** Nice to finally meet you, Bonnie told me…

**DAMON:** Hello! What’s the plan here?!

**DARIUS:** Elena, do you think you could get me some candles and a map?

**DAMON:** Not this again, what part of it doesn’t work did you not get?

**DARIUS:** It will work Damon, trust me.

**ELENA:** I’m on it (leaves).

**DAMON:** Waldo, seriously? What makes you think you can do it now?

**DARIUS:** Call it intuition… Have you called Alaric, Matt?

**DAMON:** No, I’m pretty sure they won’t lead us to Bonnie.

**DARIUS:** Damon, just call them and tell them what’s going on. Oh, and please pull yourself together, you look like a crazy person; we need your head in the game, O.K?

 

Cut to cave scene with Caroline and the girls.

 

**CAROLINE:** Bonnie? This can’t be you.

**BONNIE:** Don’t look so shocked Care, your girls warned you about this… why is it so hard for you to listen?

**CAROLINE:** I know you are not Bonnie…. So, who or what the hell are you?!

**BONNIE:** Need proof? In the 3rd grade, you kidnapped and buried Miss Cuddles… who else, besides your dead husband, would know that?

**CAROLINE:** I don’t know what sick game you are playing, but your cheap Bonnie knock-off really isn’t working. And, just so you get your facts right, Bonnie never found out about the kidnapping, so…

**BONNIE:** Fine, you caught me. Enough with the chit chat, it’s time for your kids to actually be useful for something.

**CAROLINE:** Don’t you dare lay a hand on them! If you so much as breathe near them, I will rip your pathetic attempt of a Bonnie imitation to pieces.

**BONNIE:** (With sarcasm) Wouldn’t that be tragic? Killing your best friend so you can save your children…

**CAROLINE:** You are not my best friend.

**BONNIE:** Harsh Care! I get it, it’s Elena, right?

**CAROLINE:** Listen, I’m getting tired of this, so why don’t we skip the prelude, and move on to the resolution.

**BONNIE:** Fine by me (takes the girls out of the cell, holds Caroline back with her powers, leaves Caroline inside).

**CAROLINE:** Girls! (To “Bonnie”) Please don’t hurt them, I’ll give you anything you want!

**BONNIE:** Not so feisty now, are we?

**CAROLINE:** Please, take me instead.

**BONNIE:** Thing is Care, I don’t need you; you are just a means to an end, collateral damage. (Leaves with the girls, who are crying hysterically).

**CAROLINE:** No, please, come back!! Girls!!

 

Cut to Mystic General. Elena walks in the room with the candles and map.

 

**ELENA:** (To Darius) Here, will this work? Sorry, couldn’t find anything else, got them from the children’s ward (she hands him some birthday candles and a “where is Waldo” world map) DARIUS: (Smirk) Yes, these will work.

**DAMON:** (To Darius) Don’t look at me, this was all her. (Elena looks confused)

**DARIUS:** O.K, Damon, hand me Miss Cuddles. Darius begins the locator spell, within a few seconds he starts bleeding from his nose.

**DAMON:** Great, this again!

**ELENA:** Damon, what is happening?

**DAMON:** We don’t know, apparently something is affecting psychic-witches … and since Sergei isn’t here to give him his blood once he collapses, let’s see if this works (slaps Darius, he snaps out of it).

**DAMON:** Get anything?

**DARIUS:** I did… humid, cold, dark, a waterfall? And ouch, by the way! (rubs his hand on the cheek Damon slapped).

**DAMON:** That’s the same thing Dominick got on Care and the girls’ location. Matt and his team are searching the area, they haven’t found anything…

**DARIUS:** That’s because it’s not on the surface or accessible to the naked eye… trust me, that’s where Bonnie is.

**DAMON:** O.K, Waldo, you and I will go to the site. Elena, you can meet up with Alaric at the school, O.K?

**ELENA:** No, I’m coming with you.

**DAMON:** Elena, please, listen to me, just go meet Alaric at the school and wait for our call. We don’t know what we will find there, can’t risk it, O.K?

**DARIUS:** I know I just met you, but I agree with Damon, it’s the safe choice.

**ELENA:** (With resignation) Fine, just call me as soon as you get there. (They all rush out, Damon forgets his cell).

 

Cut to Alaric, Sergei, and Radka at the school.

 

**ALARIC:** We have to warn Damon (calls his cell, no answer). He’s not picking up… we need to go back to the Hospital.

 

Cut to Matt and his squad at the cave entrance.

 

**POLICE OFFICER 2:** Sheriff? Is everything O.K?

**MATT:** No, it isn’t… Call for back up. Cut to – Damon and Darius arrive at the site and see Matt.

**DAMON:** Donovan, where are they?!

**MATT:** Damon, you need to leave. Let us do our job.

**DAMON:** If we leave it to your smurf squad, this story will most definitely end up in a tragedy; so, no. Now tell me what the hell is going on!?

**MATT:** Damon, step aside, I’m warning you…

**DAMON:** (Grabs him by the neck) Listen, Donovan…

**DARIUS:** Damon! (Uses his powers to stop him, drops him unconscious) he said, step aside.

**MATT:** (Knowing he is involved in some way) Actually, what I said (shoots him with a tranquilizer gun) was to let us do our job! (Drops to the ground) Quick, cuff him!

**POLICE OFFICER 2:** And what should we do with this one? (Referring to Damon).

**MATT:** Just leave him here, when he wakes up he’ll know what to do. As the Police Officer is cuffing Darius, he disappears, they all drop to the floor, unconscious. Darius comes out of the cave entrance.

**DARIUS:** The arrogance! Gets to me every time.

 

Cut to – Alaric, Sergei and Radka arriving at the hospital, they go into Bonnie’s room, it’s empty. They see Damon’s phone. Alaric gets a call from Elena.

 

**ALARIC:** Elena! Are you O.K? Where are you guys?

**ELENA:** I’m headed back to the school to meet you…

**ALARIC:** Well, you won’t find us there, we just got to the hospital… what the hell happened?

**ELENA:** Damon didn’t call you?

**ALARIC:** No, he left his phone here…

**ELENA:** Typical! Ric, Bonnie disappeared, Darius tried to do a locator spell, got a hint on the location, they were both headed there, and I was supposed to meet you back at the school…

**ALARIC:** Elena listen, turn back and meet us here, we’ll go find them together.

**ELENA:** O.K, turning around, be there in a few.

 

Cut to cave scene – Damon and Matt wake up in a cell.

 

**DAMON:** Donovan?

**MATT:** Damon? What happened?

**DAMON:** I think it’s safe to say, we’ve been trapped.

**MATT:** We need to get out of here fast! DAMON: No shit Sherlock…

**MATT:** No, you don’t understand, this place… (drops unconscious again, Bonnie walks to the cell door).

**BONNIE:** Oops, I hope he didn’t hit his head… too hard.

**DAMON** : Bonnie?

**BONNIE:** Let me guess, my response should be: “one and only”. Sorry, but I’m a bit tired of the predictable. Why don’t we go with “Hello, brother… from another mother” Ha, that actually wasn’t bad… Mmm, maybe it was…

**DAMON:** Who the hell are you and where is the real Bonnie?

**BONNIE:** Why is it so hard for you people to believe me? I am Bonnie! Hello?! Don’t you recognize me? It hurts me that you don’t, I wasn’t gone for that long. (Reenacting the desiccation scene) This hurts me… This hurts… This hurts me… that’s what I want you to remember, that you hurt me. Enough proof? Who else would have known that, Damon? We were the only ones there… Oh, and your “letter” by the way… pathetic. “Just like she did…” Really?

**DAMON:** What do you want?

**BONNIE:** From you? Nothing, yet. I mean, let’s be real, you are pretty much useless like this (referring to him as a human).

**DAMON:** Where is Bonnie?!

**BONNIE:** This again… O.K, I’m getting tired with this conversation so time for a little “time-out” before it’s your turn to play. (Damon drops unconscious again).

 

Cut to –Alaric, Elena, Sergei and Radka arriving near the cave entrance area.

 

**ALARIC:** Are you sure it’s here Elena?

**ELENA:** I’m pretty sure… look (points at the cave entrance).

**ALARIC:** Everyone wait here; let me go check it out.

**SERGEI:** Alaric, perhaps I should go instead. (Sergei walks in, comes out a few seconds later). Nothing, it is a dead end, look for yourselves… (They walk in, it is just a closed cave, no pathway, they walk out).

**ELENA:** It has to be here, I saw it on the map…

**RADKA:** Maybe it has some kind of protection, cloaking spell?

**ALARIC:** Maybe… Hey, can you feel that? Wait… (they all drop unconscious except Sergei).

**SERGEI:** What kind of sorcery is this? Oh lord, this is no good omen… (His eyes daze, he goes into a trance-like state, a pathway opens).

 

Cut to cave scene - Bonnie is in a cell, lying on the floor. Wakes up very confused. Darius is with her.

 

**BONNIE:** Darius? Where are we? What’s going on? (Grabs her head) My head, I can’t…

**DARIUS:** I know. Just relax Bon-Bon, everything will be fine, trust me.

**BONNIE:** What… what’s happening?

**DARIUS:** We have been waiting for you, for a very long time, Bon.

**BONNIE:** What? You’re not making any sense; did someone drug you or something?

**DARIUS:** Don’t worry, just close your eyes and shut your mind… it’s O.K Bon, this is your destiny…

**BONNIE:** What the hell are you talking about!? (With clear signs of pain) My head, my head… (she goes unconscious again)

**DARIUS:** (Kisses her forehead) I know Bon-Bon. There, there, just relax … it won’t be long now…

 

Cut to – Damon wakes-up, tied up, in some weird lab like place inside the cave.

 

**DARIUS:** You should have trusted your intuition, Damon.

**DAMON:** (With a hate look) Where is Bonnie?

**DARIUS:** She will be with us soon, don’t worry. But she will need some motivation, and, for the life of me, I just can’t understand why that is you… You can thank me later for this (injects him with something, Damon starts to convulse, pupils dilating, veins thickening, looks like he is in a lot of pain.)

**DAMON:** What are you doing to me!!?? Ahhh!!!!! (Damon passes out for a moment).

**DARIUS:** (Slapping him) Damon, Damon? You with me? (Damon wakes up, very confused). Uff, thought I lost you for a second there…

**DAMON:** What happened? What the hell did you do to me?! DARIUS: I just gave you back your life purpose, not to mention your sense of humor and tolerance for alcohol. So, I believe a thank you is in place. Of course, I do expect something in return; but first, we need to make sure this worked… Darius feeds him a blood bag, Damon devours it, he is even more confused.

**DAMON** : How? This is impossible…

**DARIUS:** I assure you, it’s not. It just takes an incredibly gifted Biogenetics Scientist witch-psychic, plus centuries of research and trials, but alas… an antidote. Not really sure about the side-effects though, but what the hell, can’t be worse than what happened to the last one… I’ll be honest Damon, it was not an easy task to accomplish, but then again, neither was creating the cure or the immortality serum… granted someone else took the credit for that. Maybe I should have registered? Well, I always had a soft spot for Qetsiyah, so I let it slide. You see Damon, the Bennets and I go way back… but I got to hand it to you, Bonnie is by far my favorite one.

**DAMON:** … You’re immortal…

**DARIUS:** You picked up on that, sharp! Maybe your stupidity was related to the human thing…

**DAMON:** Why are you doing this? What the hell do you want from us?!

**DARIUS:** You are just a pawn, that’s all. Bonnie, however, is quite literally the star of the show… me and the munchkins, the co-stars.

**DAMON:** Well, you cast the wrong lead, Dr. Doom, Bonnie will kick your ass with a blink of an eye…

**DARIUS:** I’m well aware of her capabilities Damon, but even the most powerful ones have a weak spot.

**DAMON:** If you think I’m going to help you, with whatever it is you are planning, you failed at casting a lackey too. Your little Frankenstein experiment is useless; if anything, you just made the worst mistake of your life…

**DARIUS:** Nop, I was wrong, it’s not a human or vampire thing, it’s a Damon thing. Trust me, I was prepared for this, which is why I’ll need you to flip your little switch off.

**DAMON:** (Sarcastically) Sure, your wish is my command! (Blinks in an I dream of Jeannie way).

**DARIUS:** Oh, trust me, it is… “Bonnie” walks in, looks as though she is in a trance.

**DAMON:** Bon, get out of here…

**DARIUS:** Oh, she can’t see or hear you. Now, switch it off or I will rip her heart out and force feed it to you… you’re into that kind of thing, right?

**DAMON:** You won’t kill her… so you’re going to have to come up with something better than that. And here I was all worried because you are supposed to be some sort of genius…

**DARIUS:** Again, with the arrogance and just plain idiocy. No one knows better than you that there are things much worse than death, Damon. I wonder what your precious Bonnie would do if she saw you kill one of her best friends? (“Elena” walks in, also in a trance-like state) Oh, and she can’t hear or see you either, so…

**DAMON:** You can’t make do anything…

**DARIUS:** I believe you knew an old friend of mine, Cybill? Hot, wasn’t she? I reckon she would disagree. I taught her and Selene everything they knew, my old pal Cade too.

**DAMON:** Then why all the for-play? You could have just controlled me when I was human, or even now… guessing that the student does surpass the teacher…

**DARIUS:** I know I could have, but, much to my regret, I can only use you in full vamp ruthless mode… and unfortunately, the switch thing does require free will. You switched it while you were under Cybill’s control because she found something that scared the hell out of you. I, on the other hand, have something even better. So, once again, switch it off now, with no collateral damage, or wait for that push that will, beyond a doubt, destroy the person you love the most… and I’m not talking about Elena… (Darius puts his hands on Damon’s head, he goes into utter disappear and desperation, tears running from his eyes). You see, I got you just where I want you… so, unless you want me to turn that into a reality, turn it off, Damon.

**DAMON:** I swear, I will …

**DARIUS:** Yes, yes, I know, rip my heart, bla, bla… ready?

**DAMON:** (In his mind) Bon-Bon, if you can somehow hear me… you need to fight through this… I am so sorry, I have no choice… don’t let go…

**DARIUS:** Ah, sweet words, Damon, really. But like I told you, she can’t hear you. You have 3 seconds until I make your worst nightmare come true…

**DAMON:** (With a hateful look) This isn’t over… (Damon closes his eyes) DARIUS: Yes, yes, whatever… off you go! Damon opens his eyes and has his signature switched off look. The “Bonnie & Elena” images disappear, they were never really there.

**DARIUS:** (Looks straight into Damon’s eyes) Glad to have you on board, pal. (Grabs his forehead) Now, all you need to do is give our friend Bonnie a little push, make her feel that you are with her on this and that it’s for the best that she lets go; she needs to let go, understood? No matter how hard she fights back, and trust me, she will, you need to follow through (unties him).

**DAMON:** Piece of cake, Bon-Bon and I have a special bond.

**DARIUS:** That’s why I chose you for the job “pal”. Now, we need to get things started. Darius takes Damon to a place deeper inside the waterfall cave. A group of people in hooded capes are surrounding a mystical symbol. Inside the symbol the missing students are placed at a cardinal point, each one holding an object representing the 4 elements, they are in a trance-like state.

**MAN 1:** Everything is in place, I presume?

**DARIUS:** Almost, we just need our friend here (referring to Damon) to bring us the keys and the link. Damon, you see, the final pieces of the puzzle can only come inside the circle on their own free will, so we’ll need you to lure your BBF and the twins here… make it seem as though you are rescuing them, understood? DAMON: Yep, sure thing. Damon leaves.

**MAN 2:** Are we sure this vampire is trustworthy?

**DARIUS:** I made sure he was, we have nothing to worry about. Once he has played his part, I will deal with him.

**WOMAN 1:** And you are certain you have “the chosen one”, let’s not forget what happened last time…

**DARIUS:** Trust me, she is the one. Damon comes back with the twins and the real Bonnie, who believe they are being saved by him.

**BONNIE:** (Seeing what they just walked into, and still weakened from whatever Darius gave her) Damon? What is this?

**DAMON:** (His face changes to the switched-off Damon) Sorry Bon-Bon, didn’t you see this coming? I thought you were psychic… BONNIE: (To Damon) How could you? (To the twins) Girls, don’t let go of my hand… no matter what…

**DARIUS:** Ah, Bon-Bon… always the martyr. But now, it’s finally time for you to become the goddess you are meant to be…

**BONNIE:** Stay away from us!

**DARIUS:** Stop fighting Bon, deep inside, you know you want this, and even if you didn’t, there is nothing you can do to stop it. That cocktail I gave you, made sure of it… but the spotlight is not on you, yet, first we need the keys… (against her will, she lets the go of the girl’s hands). TWINS: Aunt Bonnie?!…

**BONNIE:** Girls!! (To Darius) Stop! (She tries to use her powers but is unsuccessful).

**DARIUS:** (To the twins) Don’t be scared, it’s O.K. Now, aunt Bonnie’s voice asked you to do something, remember? Stand right here, and do exactly what she told you… I promise you and your auntie will be just fine. Now, repeat what your auntie says…

**BONNIE:** I won’t!!

**DARIUS:** Oh, Bob-Bon, you just don’t get it. You can’t be a God if you think like a human. Your ethos has always been your weakness… you don’t ask for people’s permission to access their mind, you just do. That’s what makes us different.

**BONNIE:** So, why me? Why not just do it yourself?

**DARIUS:** I’m flattered that you would think I have that kind of power, but I don’t. My craft lies more in the illusion realm; you, however, have limitless potential, reason why you are the chosen one.

**BONNIE:** Chosen for what?

**DARIUS:** To release this world of its toxicity… to purify and restore balance.

**BONNIE:** You are insane!

**DARIUS:** I might be, but trust me, Bonnie, this is for the greater good.

**BONNIE:** Listen, just let the girls and the students go; you and I can settle this on our own.

**DARIUS:** We can’t do that, the munchkins are literally the keys to open the portal… and the students, the sacrifice. That’s just how it works Bon, I didn’t make the rules. Now, we really need to start. Girls, repeat after auntie Bonnie. BONNIE: (Trying to resist, but just can’t, she starts chanting) Vas matos ostende nobis lucem tuam divinam unum…

**TWINS:** Vas matos ostende nobis lucem tuam divinam unum…

**BONNIE:** Vas matos ostende nobis lucem tuam divinam unum…

**TWINS:** Vas matos ostende nobis lucem tuam divinam unum…

**BONNIE:** Vas matos ostende nobis lucem tuam divinam unum…

**TWINS:** Vas matos ostende nobis lucem tuam divinam unum… The place begins to shake, as if a terrible earthquake was taking place, suddenly and overwhelming beam light rises from a rock and it cracks, the portal opens, the alpha-omega crystal is exposed.

**DARIUS:** Excellent girls! Thank you, your work here is done (the girls collapse unconscious).

**BONNIE:** Girls!

**DARIUS:** They’ll be fine Bon, don’t worry. Now, it’s your time to shine. Close your eyes and concentrate really hard… Let it in and let go…

**BONNIE:** (Trying to resist as hard as she can) I said no!

**DARIUS:** Thought you would fight it, so I brought some motivation (points to Damon).

**BONNIE:** Guess you aren’t that good of a psychic, I really don’t care what happens to him…

**DARIUS:** Oh, Bon-Bon, stop pretending, I know you do. But… if you say so… (snaps Damon’s neck, Bonnie doesn’t know he has been revamped)

**BONNIE** : No!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Lashes a huge psychic blast that releases the energy source from the crystal; Darius injects her again to be able to control her to perform the linking spell).

**DARIUS:** Ahhh, there it is! I knew this would work! Now, it’s time to prove just how special you really are (grabs her by the temples and starts chanting) Repeat after me… Vas matos sunt universi, ut alpha et omega

**BONNIE:** (Chants, resists) Vas matos sunt universi, ut alpha… No…

**DARIUS:** Come on Bon! (Damon wakes up) Quick, Damon, look into her eyes and tell her what I told you to say…

**BONNIE:** Damon? Is that really you? How? I…

**DAMON:** I’m here. I’m real… (Through his thoughts) It’s me, Bon, I’m not going to leave you… look at me, sense me… don’t let go…

**DARIUS:** (Keeps leading her into the chant) Vas matos, sunt universi, ut alpha et omega…

**BONNIE:** Vas matos sunt universi, ut alpha et omega…

**DARIUS:** Vas matos, sunt universi, ut alpha et omega…

**BONNIE:** Vas matos sunt universi, ut alpha et omega… The energy from the crystal is absorbed into Bonnie’s body; her eyes turn white as if they were pure light. Damon drops to the ground, can’t hold eye contact.

**DARIUS:** There it is!! The goddess has risen!!! Now, think of them, all of them… they don’t belong here… set them free… (Bonnie’s eyes start turning black). Damon communicates with her through his thoughts: Bon-Bon, I’m here, not going anywhere… we are in this together, no matter what… (she hesitates). BONNIE: (Through her thoughts) Damon? I thought…

**DAMON:** I know… do you trust me?

**BONNIE:** I do…

**DAMON:** Don’t let go, Bon. Doesn’t matter what this psycho gave you… you are stronger… believe in yourself…

**DARIUS:** (Bonnie starts gaining her power again and resisting, Darius senses they are communicating telepathically) I have no idea how you are doing this, but I warned you (hits and stakes Damon).

**DAMON:** Bon-Bon… I…

**BONNIE:** Damon…No!!!!!!!! (Lashes an even stronger psychic blast, her eyes now completely turn black, her power grows uncontrollably, she is beyond herself, completely merged with the source… The hooded people, Darius, and the students drop to the ground, the entire place turns pitch black… total silence).


	3. 9x03

**TVD 9x03**

 

Cut to - Bonnie in some sort of astral projection; seems as though she is floating in the universe. It’s peaceful and overwhelmingly beautiful.

 

 **GRAMS:** Hey kid, what are you doing here?

 **BONNIE:** Grams? Where are you? I can’t see you…

 **GRAMS:** I know…

 **BONNIE:** Is this peace?

 **GRAMS:** Not exactly…

 **BONNIE:** Where am I?

 **GRAMS:** You are everywhere, and nowhere… There is no time or space “here” … it is and it’s not at the same time, everything is a possibility, a potential reality… Sounds crazy, I know.  

 **BONNIE:** Why are you here?

 **GRAMS:** I’m not. You and I have a psychic bond, no matter where, when or what we are, we will always be connected. Now, listen to me Bonnie, you need to go back.

 **BONNIE:** But it’s so beautiful… I feel free, at peace. Why would I want to go back?

 **GRAMS:** It’s not what you think. You don’t belong “here” Bonnie, not yet, you need to go back…

 **BONNIE:** But I deserve to be free, feel peace, don’t I?  

 **GRAMS:** You do, and so much more. But not like this…

 **BONNIE:** What do you mean?

 **GRAMS:** It chose you for a reason…

 **BONNIE:** I don’t understand, what do you mean?

 **GRAMS:** It had to be you, Bonnie. Embrace it and go back … now!

 **BONNIE:** I’ve never felt like this grams… I don’t want to go back!

 **GRAMS:** You have to… I’m really sorry for doing this but look… (shows her a vision of a devastated world, over half of the population is dead, aftermath of the physic blast she generated after the linking spell).

 **BONNIE:** Oh, no, no, no! What is this? Grams, did I do this?

 **GRAMS:** Not officially… that’s why you need to go back.

 **BONNIE:** But how?

 **GRAMS:** I told you, it chose you for a reason … you are linked now and forever.

 **BONNIE:** I, I don’t understand, why me? …

 **GRAMS:** Trust me, you will… You are the only one that can… it is who you are meant to be…

 **BONNIE:** But grams, I’m…

 **GRAMS:** I know, but you need to be strong, believe in yourself, you can handle anything, that is why you are the chosen one. Your soul, child, is unique… you are meant for things beyond our comprehension; I knew it the first moment I held you in my arms. You, Bonnie Sheila Bennet, are one of a kind, and sometimes, that can be overwhelming and difficult to understand.

 **BONNIE:** I didn’t ask for this… this isn’t fair…

 **GRAMS:** It might not be, but trust me, when you come to terms with this, you will understand why it was meant to be. But be careful, you are connected to everything now, don’t let it control you… Now, come on child, go before it’s too late… I’m so proud of you Bonnie Bennett… you truly are exceptional. You know I love you and will always keep an eye on you… Oh, one last thing Bonnie, _they_ can sense you are here, many will try to catch a ride back with you…

 **BONNIE:** Who? What? Grams, what are you saying?! Wait grams, don’t go… Grams? Grams!

 

Cut to – the cave. Bonnie opens her eyes. As she is coming into consciousness, Darius and the hooded people disappear. She sees the twins, the students and Damon, still lying on the ground.

 

 **BONNIE:** (Runs to the twins) Girls? Girls? (the twins wake) Are you O.k?

 **LIZ & JOSIE:** (Hug her really tight) Aunt Bonnie!!

 **LIZ:** (Still very confused) What happened?

 **BONNIE:** Let’s just say we had a bad dream.  

 **JOSIE:** Where is mommy?

 **BONNIE:** Don’t worry girls, we’ll find her. (Sees Damon is still lying motionless on the ground, goes to him).

 **BONNIE:** Damon? Damon? Wake up… (slowly starts to react)

 **DAMON:** Bonnie?

 **BONNIE:** One and only… (Damon gives her a smirk).

 **DAMON:** Are you O.k?

 **BONNIE:** I’m fine, you?

 **DAMON:** Fine I guess… thought I was a goner… what happened?

 **BONNIE:** Weird story, best told over a bottle of bourbon.

 **DAMON:** I like the way you think. Wait… am I still a…

 **BONNIE:** You are… but hey, look at the bright side, this means I won’t out drink you anymore… (smirk).

 **JOSIE:** Aunt Bonnie…they (referring to the students) are not waking up… (Bonnie rushes to help, they don’t respond. Damon gives them his blood, no response).

 **BONNIE:** Please, wake up, wake up…

 **DAMON:** Bon… they are gone…

 **BONNIE:** No, they can’t be, I came back… I’m here, they should be alive…

 **DAMON:** I’m so sorry Bon, there is nothing more we can do…

 **BONNIE:** But, they were supposed to…

 **DAMON:** I know… we will figure this out, I promise. (Hugs her).

 

Alaric, Elena, Radka, and Sergei come in, looking quite confused.

 

 **LIZ & JOSIE:** Daddy!!! (They rush to hug him)

 **ALARIC:** Girls!! Oh my god, are you O.k?

 **LIZ & JOSIE:** We are fine daddy. Where is mommy?

 **ALARIC:** Not sure… we’ll find her, girls… (looks at Bonnie and Damon) Are you guys O.k? What the hell happened? All I can remember is arriving at the cave, heard Bonnie’s voice, then I blacked out, woke up in a cell with these guys (referring to Radka, Sergei, and Elena) …

 **ELENA:** Bonnie! (hugs her). Are you O.k?

 **BONNIE:** I’m fine; you?

 **ELENA:** Bit light headed, but fine.

 **ALARIC:** Bon, can you fill us in?

 **BONNIE:** Ric, we’ll talk about it later, we need to deal with something else right now… (shows them the student’s bodies, Sergei and Radka run to them).

 **RADKA:** (Devastated) They are dead Ric… (Alaric consoles her). How did this happen?

 **DAMON:** Listen, please, let’s just focus on handling this situation, it’s been crazy enough at is.

Matt and Caroline walk in, also looking dazed and confused.

**BONNIE:** Care! Matt!

 **LIZ & JOSIE:** Mommy!! (They run to hug her)

 **CAROLINE:** (Crying) Thank god you are alright!! I thought I lost you…

 **MATT:** Is everyone alright?

 **ALARIC:** Not everyone… (shows him the bodies).

 **MATT:** Oh my god… they did it…

 **ALARIC:** What are you talking about Matt?

 **MATT:** The source… the link… the sacrifice… They did it… but then…

 **DAMON:** Donovan, you ain’t making much sense, why don’t we drop the crazy talk and deal with this situation (pointing to the students).

 **MATT:** I’ll handle it. You guys need to leave…

 **RADKA:** I’m not leaving my students.

 **MATT:** Radka, please, this is official Police business now, I’ll take it from here. I really need all of you to go, right now.

 **BONNIE:** Matt, are you sure?

 **MATT:** Bon, please, trust me on this…

 **ALARIC:** Listen, everyone, this has been a lot for all of us. Matt says he’ll handle it, he’ll handle it. Let’s go.

 

Cut to - the Salvatore mansion, later that night. Damon is in the living room having a bourbon. Doorbell rings, Damon opens the door…

**STEFAN:** Hello, brother.

 **DAMON:** (Drops his glass) Stefan?

 **STEFAN:** In the flesh…

 **DAMON:** What?! How?!

 **STEFAN:** Beauty of Bonnie magic…

 **DAMON:** Brother!! Arrr!! (Hugs him like there is no tomorrow)

 

Caroline comes down the stairs in her pajamas, looking pissed and sleepy.

 

 **CAROLINE:** Damon! I swear, if you are having one of your secret get-togethers, I’m going to kill… (sees Stefan, goes into shock, her eyes all teared up, starts rambling and talking to herself) Am I dreaming again? Caroline, wake-up! (Smacks herself) Wait, why is Damon in my dream? O.K, it’s official, I’ve gone insane, one flew over the cuckoo's nest! Oh my god! Who is going to take care of the girls?! Alaric will go as crazy as I am!... PMS, sweet sixteen’s, prom, boyfriends, heartbreak, college, marriage, kids… 

 **STEFAN:** Care…

 **CAROLINE:** Damon, if this is one of your practice “get in your head” revamp run, stop…

 **DAMON:** Trust me, it’s not.

 **CAROLINE:** Stefan?

 **STEFAN:** It’s me…

 **CAROLINE:** (Caroline runs into his arms, kisses him, crying hysterically) Stefan! Oh my god! This can’t be real! Is this real?!!

 **STEFAN:** It is… (caresses her face, they hug and kiss again)

 

Bonnie walks down the stair, also in her pajamas, also looking sleepy.

 

 **BONNIE:** Damon! If Caroline finds out that you are having one of your secret… (sees Stefan) What the…

 **STEFAN:** Hey Bonnie…

 **BONNIE:** Stefan? What? How? This isn’t real… this can’t be real… is this real? Oh god, I’m going mental… (the others laugh given the similarity between her and Caroline’s reaction)

 **DAMON:** Its real Bon… might be crazy, but it’s very real.

 **BONNIE:** But… how?

 **STEFAN:** I have absolutely no idea…

 **DAMON:** This definitely merits breaking into our oldest bottle of bourbon! (goes to get the bottle).

 **CAROLINE:** Am I really not dreaming? (Pinches herself) How is this possible?

 **STEFAN:** Don’t ask me, I’m as confused as you are…

 **BONNIE:** This is a lot to process…  I really need a drink for this to sink in…

 **STEFAN:** I think we all do…

 

Damon comes back with the bottle, then suddenly drops it.

 

 **STEFAN:** Seriously Damon, our oldest bottle? (Damon signals him to turn around).

 **KATHERINE:** I think it’s going to take more than one drink for this one to sink in Bonnie. Oh, and thanks for the uber pool, hope you don’t mind I charged it to your account.

 **DAMON:** Katherine…

 **KATHERINE:** Ding, ding, ding! Alive, and looking fine! (To Damon and Stefan) Boy, do I have a bone to pick with you two! But not tonight, I’m exhausted, and I need my beauty sleep. Don’t mind me, I’ll leave you to your little sob fest and pick myself a room (she walks upstairs).

 **CAROLINE:** Are you freakin kidding me?! I just got Stefan back and the crazy bitch comes along for the ride?! Oh, hell no!

 **BONNIE:** My grams warned me about this…

 **CAROLINE:** What do you mean, Bonnie?

 **BONNIE:** When I was on my psychedelic trip, she spoke to me. Told me I was linked to everything and that “some” might try to catch a ride back… (looks at Stefan) … guessing _this_ is what she was talking about? Stefan, what do you remember?

 **STEFAN:** All I remember is waking up in the tunnels, very much alive… feeling like I had just woken up from the weirdest dream…

 **DAMON:** Do you remember how you…

 **STEFAN:** Died? Not really; literally just flashes of you, Katherine, fire…?

 **DAMON:** Oh brother, we have a lot to talk about…

 **CAROLINE:** We do, but not tonight Damon, we don’t want to overwhelm him.

 **STEFAN:** Yes, I think it’s best to take it one step at a time.

 **DAMON** : What about Katherine? We can’t just let _K-zombie_ be our new roomie…

 **CAROLINE:** Over my dead body! Bitch is gotta go!

 **STEFAN:** Guys listen, I’m still in a somewhat “Meet Joe Black” kind of trance. Why don’t we get another bottle of bourbon, and just chill out and talk? We’ll deal with Katherine, and whatever “this is” tomorrow. I just want to enjoy this moment, and make sure it’s not only in my mind.

 **DAMON:** Agreed; too many ghosts of future past for the night. I’m just pissed we lost our best bottle of bourbon on that nine lives devil cat!

 **BONNIE:** Oh, I can fix that (reassembles the bottle with her powers)

 **STEFAN:** Bonnie, that’s amazing! How on earth did you do that?

 **BONNIE:** Long story Stefan; like you said, let’s leave the deep conversations for another tonight, O.K?

 **STEFAN:** I’m down with that.

 **DAMON:** Brother, (puts his glass up for a cheer) to a very surreal, night of the living dead, freakishly, yet wonderful, reunion… (cheer is interrupted by the door opening)

 **LEXI:** I’ll drink to that…

 **STEFAN:** Lex, you made it! (Hugs her).

 **LEXI:** Sure did, wasn’t gonna pass on this opportunity.

 **DAMON:** Lex! Bring it here (opens his arms for a hug).

 **LEXI:** I might be fuzzy on the facts, Damon, but I am pretty sure you are the reason I ended up on the other side… Plus, I still hate you, so, just pour me a drink, no sis hug from me.

 **DAMON:** Harsh Lex…

 **LEXI:** I will, however, give this absolutely amazing woman (referring to Bonnie) a hug. (Hugs Bonnie) I am forever grateful to you…

 **BONNIE:** I’m happy to see some of the good ones caught the ride.

 **LEXI:** Caroline, happy to see you too (hugs her), now it’s your turn to take care of him (referring to Stefan).

 **CAROLINE:** I will, thank you for being there for him… You are welcome to stay with us as long as you want.

 **LEXI:** Thank you, maybe I’ll take you up on that later, need to visit some people before I settle in, so, just stopping by for now, but I’ll be back. (Damon hands her a drink). Bottoms up, guys!

 

They cheer, talk and drink. At one moment during the night, Stefan and Damon go sit on the roof to have a bro moment.

 

 **DAMON:** I can’t believe this is real… You are actually here… You are alive…

 **STEFAN:** Well, given everything we have been through, wouldn’t be the craziest thing to come our way.

 **DAMON** : Good point… I’ve come back once or twice myself, which is why I know it can be overwhelming … you really O.k, bro?

 **STEFAN:** I’m more than O.k, I got a second chance, to live the life I wanted to live, to be with the woman I love… I don’t how Bonnie did it, but I will forever be in debt to her.

 **DAMON:** Well, Bonnie is truly amazing…

 **STEFAN:** She most definitely is… So, tell me, Damon, now that it’s just you and me, how have you been? You look happy. Guessing things are going well with Elena and the human life… I’m glad you finally got to live your happily ever after. Where is Elena anyway?

 **DAMON:** Oh, brother… I really need to bring you up to speed… listen, we can take days with this conversation, so let me give you the cliff notes… There is no more Elena and me, there is no more human life…

 **STEFAN:** Wait, what?! But that’s all you ever wanted, Damon, what you practically “lived” for…

 **DAMON:** That’s what I thought I wanted… but if we are going to be completely honest, you and I both know that it was really what Elena wanted … you even tried to point this out to me, remember your little mind trip? But as usual, I didn’t listen.

 **STEFAN:** Good point…  Got to say, its’ quite ironic that after everything neither of us ended up with Elena, and, that she was actually the one that brought us together, the reason we found our soulmates…

 **DAMON:** Preach it, brother…

 **STEFAN:** So, when did you and Bonnie …

 **DAMON:** Wow, wait, what!? (nervous rambling) It’s not like that, I mean, I know it can seem like… but no, I mean she, I…  (Stefan smiles, Caroline, conveniently for Damon, peeks her head through the window interrupting the conversation).

 **CAROLINE:** Hey! Sorry, I’m I interrupting a bro love moment? I can come back later…

 **DAMON:** Oh no Care Bear, you are actually just in time.

 **CAROLINE:** For what?

 **DAMON:** (Has to pull something out of the hat) Amm, well… party planning of course!

 **CAROLINE:** What party?

 **DAMON:** Umm… well a welcome back/reunion/Halloween party, of course! Stefan and I thought it would be a great idea, (to Stefan) right, brother?

 **STEFAN:** (Sarcastically) Sure! Even thought of the perfect theme: Night of the living dead…

 **CAROLINE:** Oh my god, it’s perfect! Yes, yes, yes!! Except, there is no way in hell I’m leaving planning responsibilities to Damon, so roles will go like this: Stefan and I will be on coordination duty, Damon and Bonnie on booze and decorations, Alaric & Radka on food, Matt and Khuyana on entertainment… well after we tell them you are alive, of course… Halloween isn’t for another week, so we have time… Anyway, we are doing shots for each time someone has died and come back, so, get your asses in here cause we are getting pretty smashed.

 

They continue to cheer, talk, at one point even drunk dance, through the night…

 

Cut to – next day, Alaric’s office. Caroline and Alaric talking.

 

 **ALARIC** : What? How is that even possible, Caroline?!

 **CAROLINE:** I know it sounds crazy, that’s why I wanted to tell you myself. Also, so you wouldn’t freak out if you saw him…

 **ALARIC:** He is alive?

 **CAROLINE:** Yes, Lexi too. Unfortunately, so is Katherine, she took one of the house rooms but don’t worry, we locked her in last night; so, she isn’t going anywhere.

 **ALARIC:** I still can’t understand… how?

 **CAROLINE:** Well, seems like when Bonnie linked to the source she linked to everything in existence… and some lost, or unfulfilled souls caught a ride back with her… I guess? I really can’t understand it either… but, they are in fact back and very much alive.

 **ALARIC:** I have to talk to Bonnie… this can’t be good.

 **CAROLINE:** Didn’t you hear me? Stefan is alive, how is that not a good thing?

 **ALARIC:** I did hear you Caroline, and I’m happy for you, but you know that there are always horrible consequences with these types of things…

 **CAROLINE:** Not always Ric, and we don’t even know what “these types of things” really are, so, I would appreciate some positivity and support.

 **ALARIC:** I’m sorry, this is just a bit much for 8 am. Have you told the girls?

 **CAROLINE:** Not yet, I want us to tell them together. I asked them to meet us here after their first class.

 **ALARIC:** So, where is Stefan now?

 **CAROLINE:** He’s still asleep in my room.

 **ALARIC:** And Lexi?

 **CAROLINE:** She took off early this morning.

 **ALARIC:** We’ve been through some pretty crazy things before, but this definitely tops it… Have you told Elena?

 **CAROLINE:** Not yet, she went back to Whitmore last night, and I really don’t think this type of news should be given over the phone, so I’ll drive up to see her in a couple of days.

 **ALARIC**. Make sure you get some drinks in her first…

 **CAROLINE:** Oh, for sure!

 **ALARIC:** Listen, Radka talked to the student’s parents, asked them if they would be fine with us having a memorial…

 **CAROLINE:** Yes, of course!

 **ALARIC:** They want nothing to do with us, don’t want us at the funerals, don’t want to hear or see us ever again…

 **CAROLINE:** What? Why?

 **ALARIC:** Can you blame them? I mean, if they hadn’t come to this school, they would probably be alive…

 **CAROLINE:** We don’t know that; they were targets to that freakshow of a cult, they would have gotten to them here or anywhere else.

 **ALARIC:** Well, whatever the case, we have to respect their wishes.

 **CAROLINE:** I know, but we are still having a memorial in their honor.

 **ALARIC:** Radka said the same, she’s already prepping everything, the ceremony will be tomorrow evening.

 **CAROLINE:** Good… (they hear Bonnie screaming, they run out).

 

Cut to - Bonnie sleeping in her room; she is screaming; Damon runs in and finds her shaking and elevating, along with everything in the room.

 

 **DAMON:** Bon-Bon? Bon? Bon, wake up!

 

Bonnie wakes up, everything drops back to normal.

 

 **DAMON:** Bon, are you O.K?

 **BONNIE:** I’m fine, what are you doing in my room? I was sleeping…

 **DAMON:** You were screaming so I came to check on you. Found you and everything else in this room floating… You scared me half to death.

 **BONNIE:** Sorry, must have been having a nightmare… had way too many shots last night…

 

Stefan comes running in, Alaric and Caroline briefly after.

**STEFAN:** What’s going on? Bonnie, are you O.K?

 **CAROLINE:** What happened? We heard you screaming…

 **BONNIE:** Just a bad dream is all.

 **DAMON:** Oh, it was more than that, Bon! The entire room looked like a scene from the exorcist!

 **BONNIE:** I’m fine Damon, so drop it.

 **DAMON:** Literally what happened with everything, including yourself, when you woke up, Bon…

 **ALARIC:** Do you remember anything? Any images, flashes?

 **BONNIE:** Nothing visual… all I remember is having a terrible feeling that something was very wrong…

 **CAROLINE:** Oh my god Bonnie! (Hugs her) Listen, I think that what you need is to rest, and some good old-fashion pampering; you haven’t had any downtime after everything you just went through…

 **BONNIE:** I really don’t feel like sleeping after this…

 **CAROLINE:** You don’t have to sleep, just rest, OK? I’ll bring you some breakfast in bed, we can watch some T.V, just tune out for a bit…

 **BONNIE:** That actually sounds kind of nice… but what about our little roomie problem? Not to mention our little “where is Waldo” situation. We really need to deal with that.

 **CAROLINE:** Don’t worry about Katherine, we’ll make sure she stays put, and, we’ll deal Mr. MIA later. For now, let’s just take a breather.

 **DAMON:** I agree with Blondie, let’s take some timeout before the Avengers assemble, Bon.

 **BONNIE:** Well, guess there is nothing wrong with taking a little time…

 **CAROLINE:** Great! These guys (referring to Alaric and Stefan) and I will go make breakfast. (They leave the room).

 **DAMON:** (Puts on the TV, lays down next to her) OK, Bon, so what’s it gonna be? GoT?

 **BONNIE:** (Gives him a smirk) You know me too well… (Damon gives her a wink and cuddles with her).

 

Cut to Salvatore kitchen – Caroline and Stefan are making pancakes, Alaric is attempting to help.

**ALARIC:** (To Stefan) So, welcome back…

 **STEFAN:** Thank you, Ric, not sure you would be too thrilled by it…

 **ALARIC:** Hey, we are passed all that, I really am glad that you are back (bro hug). (To Caroline) So, I talked to Radka, her and Sergei will help run things while we figure this whole thing out.

 **CAROLINE:** That’s great; Bonnie needs our full support. Can you even imagine what she is going through?

 **ALARIC:** Not even a little bit. Having that much power…

 **CAROLINE:** And dealing with what that asshole almost made her do. Never thought I would ever say this but, we should’ve listened to Damon.

 **STEFAN:** Anyone care to fill me in? I was dead for quite a while…

 **ALARIC:** Didn’t you guys do that last night?

 **CAROLINE:** We decided not to go into that and let this (referring to Stefan being back) sink in first; it’s not every day a person comes back from the dead. Listen (kisses Stefan), what do you say if, later today, you and I go to our spot… I’ll put you up to date then.

 **STEFAN:** That sounds great (kisses her).

 **CAROLINE:** For now, let’s have breakfast and binge some GoT, which I’m sure is what Bonnie and Damon are watching… and we’ll take it from there.

 **STEFAN:** Can I have an aspirin first? Forgot about this nasty human side-effect…

 **ALARIC:** Here, take one of these (opens a counter, gives him a pill), works for me every time. (To Caroline) What about the girls? I thought we were talking to them after first period.

 **CAROLINE:** I was thinking that we can talk to them after school instead? We can hide Stefan for a few hours.

 **ALARIC:** Sounds like a plan. You guys mind if I leave after breakfast? I need to keep researching this source thing…

 **CAROLINE:** Of course, the more we know about it, the more we can help Bonnie.

 

Cut to – Matt and Khuyana at their house. They are lying in bed.

 

 **MATT:** I’m so happy you are back, I missed you so much (kisses her). You have no idea how crazy these past days have been.

 **KHUYANA:** I can only imagine… from what you told me, sounds straight out of a horror movie. I’m really glad you are O.k but promise me you will be careful, this is dangerous ground you’re walking on…

 **MATT:** I promise…

 **KHUYANA:** Tell you what, let me go make us some breakfast, we’ll eat in bed.

 **MATT:** That sounds amazing, let me come with you.

 **KHUYANA:** No, it’s fine, sleep for a bit, you need it. I’ll be back in a few. (kisses him and leaves, Matt gets a call).

 **MATT:** Mr. Powell, is everything O.k?

 **EDWARD POWELL:** Sorry to disturb you on your day off Sheriff, just wanted to let you know that the “situation” has been handled, I’ll brief you in detail tomorrow morning.

 **MATT:** Thanks for letting me know.

 **EDWARD POWELL:** It’s my duty, Sheriff. I’ll leave you to rest now, you’ll need it for what is coming… Good day.

Matt hears Khuyana scream and struggle sounds, comes running down with his gun. Finds her arm locking an intruder on the floor, he is faced down.

 

 **MATT:** (Pointing his gun at the intruder) Don’t move! (To Khuyana) What happened?

 **KHUYANA:** I came downstairs, found him in the kitchen so I arm-locked him… (to the intruder) not on my watch!

 **MATT:** (Points the gun to the intruder’s head) Listen, you piece of….

 **TYLER:** Matt, Matt! Don’t shoot, it’s me…

 **MATT:** Tyler? What the…

 

Cut to – some weird old mansion library.

 

 **MAN’S VOICE:** Well, that didn’t go as expected… I’m quite disappointed, I thought you had everything under control? 

 **DARIUS:** Everything is under control, granted there were some unexpected twists, but I will handle it.

 **MAN’S VOICE:** I trust you will, we are running out of time, and I’m running out of patience.  

 

Cut to – Salvatore mansion, Katherine wakes up.

**KATHERINE:** (To herself) It’s a beautiful day to be alive!

Gets up and looks at herself in the mirror.

 **KATHERINE:** (Smirk to herself) Rebirth agrees with me… (lip signs as she is looking at herself in the mirror) H-O-T (winks at her reflection). God, I’m starving! Wonder what these losers have in their fridge…

 

Puts on a robe, tries to open the door and realizes she is locked in.

**KATHERINE:** Those little…

 

Cut to – Bonnie’s room, the gang is having breakfast and watching GOT. Caroline gets a call from Matt.

 

 **CAROLINE:** (Before she picks up…) Guys, it’s Matt, should I tell him about (looking at Stefan) well, you know?...

 **BONNIE:** I think it’s better if you ask him to come over, we’ll tell him in person…

 **CAROLINE:** True. (Answers the call) Hey Matt! How are you?

 **MATT:** Care, I really need you to come by my house…

 **CAROLINE:** Is everything O.k?

 **MATT:** Everything is fine… I think, not sure…just, please come over.

 **CAROLINE:** I was about to tell you the same thing… we really need to talk to you too…

 **MATT:** Care, I can’t right now… I’m in the middle of a very strange situation, it’s either that or I’ve gone completely mad…

 **CAROLINE:** What happened Matt?

 **MATT:** Care, really, if I could tell you over the phone I would, but you can’t say these types of things over the phone, plus it would help if you see for yourself and verify that Khuyana and I are not insane…

 **CAROLINE:** (Putting the pieces of the puzzle together) Wait… does this have to do with… well, let’s just say, Night of the Living Dead thing? How did you find out about Stefan?

 **MATT:** Wait, what? Stefan? What about Stefan?

 **CAROLINE:** You know… Lexi and Katherine too…

 **MATT:** What?! No, wait… I’m talking about Tyler…

 **CAROLINE:** Oh my god! Tyler too!!!

 **MATT:** So much for not talking about this over the phone… What the hell is going on?

 **CAROLINE:** Tyler is alive!!!! (To the gang) Guys, Tyler is alive!!!

 

They all look incredibly happy, except for Damon who seems a bit more worried than happy.

 

 **MATT:** Wait, so Stefan, Lexi, Katherine, and Tyler are alive? … Wonder if anyone else rose from their tomb… Listen, we definitely need to talk about this in person, all of us, we’ll head to the mansion.

 **CAROLINE:** Perfect, see you soon. (Hangs up).

 **DAMON:** So, wolf-boy caught a ride too… good for him, he was gone way too soon (everyone gives him a look).

 **BONNIE:** You are lucky no one seems to remember exactly how they died… except for Katherine for some strange reason…

 **CAROLINE:** Speaking of, we should check up on our little house guest…

 

Cut to -Katherine’s room, she is desperately trying to open the door. The gang walks in.

 

 **DAMON:** Should have gone for the window Kitty Kat, I’m sure you would’ve landed on all four…

 **KATHERINE:** Let me out of here! I just needed a night’s rest. I’ll be on my way now.

 **CAROLINE:** Not that I would want anything more, but there is no way in hell we are going to let you out until we figure this whole thing out.

 **KATHERINE:** What is there to figure out, Barbie? I was dead, now I’m alive, there is justice in the world, the end! (To Stefan) By the way, didn’t get a chance to tell you last night, but you are looking fine! (Gives him a smirk)

 **STEFAN:** Listen, Katherine, you need to tell us what you remember…

 **KATHERINE:** I thought I made it clear last night, you and Damon… (shakes her index finger) bad, bad, bad… And don’t even get me started on you Bonnie, except you get a free pass for the ride.

 

Alaric comes in the room.

 

 **KATHERINE:** Oh great, professor Xfailure is here…

 **ALARIC:** Bonnie, I found something… you need to come with me.

 **BONNIE:** Sure.

 **DAMON:** I’m coming with, my allergies are starting to kick in (gives Katherine a look. Alaric, Bonnie, and Damon leave the room).

 **STEFAN:** (To Katherine) You are going to need to stay put for a while, so, just kill some time… you can look at yourself in the mirror all day, I know you love to do that. We’ll be back.

 **KATHERINE:** (As they are leaving and locking her up again) Stefan, don’t you dare! Stefan! (In resignation, stands in front of the mirror admiring herself).

 

Cut to – Salvatore mansion library

 

 **ALARIC:** (Hands Bonnie an old book) Look at this…

 **BONNIE:** Ric, can't be real…

 **DAMON:** What’s going on, Bon? Let me see… (Reads)No… this impossible…

 **ALARIC:** I think we are way passed impossible by now…

 

Cut to - Salvatore living room, Caroline and Stefan coming down the stairs. The doorbell rings.

 

 **CAROLINE:** That must be Matt and Tyler!

 **STEFAN:** That was fast…

 

Caroline opens the door.

 

 **KLAUS:** Hello, love…

 **CAROLINE:** Klaus? What…what are you doing here?

 **KLAUS:** Is that a way to greet an old friend? And a very generous one may I add…

 **CAROLINE:** Sorry, I just I wasn’t expecting…

 **KLAUS:** I know, love, and I do apologize for the unannounced visit; I tried calling but you seem to have changed your number.

 **CAROLINE:** What brings you here?

 **KLAUS:** A witch friend of mine told me about a rumor, I’m here to verify if it is in fact true. (Stefan walks to the door). And I see it is… I was really hoping that it wasn’t…

 **KLAUS:** Stefan… back amongst the living.

 **STEFAN:** Seems like it… What do you want?

 **KLAUS:** No need for the hostility, old friend, I’m just here to help.

 **STEFAN:** We don’t need your help.

 **KLAUS:** Are you so naive? Do you really think people can just come back from the dead without any consequences? Where is Bonnie?

 **STEFAN:** Just stay of this…

 **KLAUS:** I understand that you are a human now, and probably very confused at the moment, but if you want to have a fighting chance at was is to come, you need to lose the arrogance, my friend.

 **CAROLINE:** (To Stefan) Let’s just hear him out, maybe he _can_ help.

 **STEFAN:** Fine.

 **CAROLINE:** Come in, I’ll go get Bonnie (leaves, Klaus sits on the living room couch).

 **KLAUS:** Care to offer an old friend a bourbon?

 **STEFAN:** It’s like 11 am…

 **KLAUS:** Your point?

 **STEFAN:** Nevermind.

 **KLAUS:** So, tell me, Stefan, how does it feel to be back?

 **STEFAN:** (As he is serving him the drink) Gotta say, feels pretty good…

 **KLAUS:** I can only imagine… but are you prepared for the repercussions?

 **STEFAN:** Anything is better than being dead.

 **KLAUS:** Oh, believe me, it’s not…

 

Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, and Alaric walk in.

 

 **KLAUS:** Bonnie Bennett, as I live and breathe. (Checks her out) Aren't you a sight for sore eyes.

 **BONNIE:** Klaus, why are you here? What do you want?

 **KLAUS:** Your coldness breaks my un-beating heart, Bonnie. As much as you may resist to believe me, I am here to help you.

 **BONNIE:** I don’t need or want your help.

 **KLAUS:** (To Stefan) Maybe you two have more in common than you think… Listen, Bonnie, I heard from a very close friend of mine about you, the linking spell, the source… I can help you.

 **BONNIE:** Why should I believe you?

 **KLAUS:** It might not seem like it, I know we have had our differences in the past, but I care about you… all witches to be exact, but you, Bonnie, you are special.

 **DAMON:** Enough with the flatteries and start talking before I…

 **KLAUS:** Damon… (mocking) I see some things never change; you really need to work on your patience. (To Bonnie) I reckon you met Darius?

 **BONNIE:** You know him?

 **KLAUS:** Not in person, but he is quite the legend… back in the day, there used to be many stories about him, and the Bennion coven… everyone thought it was just a myth but as it turns out, it’s not.

 **ALARIC:** How do you know this? There is no documentation on the Bennions, trust me, I’ve done my research.

 **KLAUS:** Well, the witch friend I’m talking about is actually a descendant of the Bennion coven, her real name is Aelish Bennion, ring a bell?

 **BONNIE:** She’s Darius sister. He told me about her, accidentally drowned when she was like 20 something…

 **KLAUS:** Oh, she most definitely did not drown, and it was no accident… but yes, she is his sister. Vanished by her coven after her brother set her up, stole her immortality serum and tried to kill her. Little did he know that Aelish doesn’t make anything unless she tries it out herself.

 **BONNIE:** So, she is also immortal… (sarcastically) great.

 **KLAUS:** She is. After her brother left her for dead she ran as far away as she could, changed her name, got some indie witches to psych-block her mind so her brother could not sense her. Eventually, she befriended a group of witches from New Orleans and settled down there under the name of Danae LeBeau.

 **DAMON:** Enough with the _tales from the witch_ … get to the point.

 **KLAUS:** The point, Damon, is that Bonnie has fulfilled a prophecy, or part of it anyway, and now she has the power to destroy the world, and much more than that… so, we need to make sure that she doesn’t.

 **BONNIE:** I would never do that.

 **KLAUS:** Maye not on purpose, love, but you won’t have much of a saying if you can’t control it. Power can be very overwhelming, you know that well Bonnie, sometimes we do things just to prove that we can, especially when we are angry, or hurt…

 **BONNIE:** Might be so, but like I said, I would never do that.

 **KLAUS:** You are different now Bonnie, you don’t know yourself well enough to ensure it’s not a possibility.

 **DAMON:** (Lashes out at him) Don’t pretend to know anything about her.

 **KLAUS:** For god’s sake Damon, calm yourself! All I’m saying is that we are not safe, Bonnie is not safe… and, like or not, it’s something that needs to be dealt with.

 **ALARIC:** Everyone just relax. We will figure this out, together. We are not going to get anywhere if we fight each other.

 

The door opens, Matt, Khuyana, and Tyler come in…

 

 **KLAUS:** (Looking at Tyler) This just keeps getting worse by the minute…

 **CAROLINE:** Tyler!! Oh my god!!!! (Runs to hug Tyler)

 **TYLER:** Care… (hugs her, then turns to Bonnie). Bonnie… I…

 **BONNIE:** I’m so glad you are back, we missed you.

 **TYLER:** Thank you (hugs her). You have no idea how much I….

 **BONNIE:** I know… I’m just happy you made it back (they keep hugging).

 **TYLER:** (To Stefan) Stefan… (they shake hands, then looks at Damon, rolls his eyes). Damon…

 **DAMON:** Zombie-wolf...

 **TYLER:** (Looks at Klaus) Great… what the hell is he doing here?

 **KLAUS:** I could ask the same question. Relax, old friend, I’m on your side… at least for now…

 **MATT:** Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?!

 **STEFAN:** You know what, who cares what time it is? I’m having a drink. (Serves himself a drink)

 **KLAUS:** Now that’s the Stefan I used to know…

 

They all sit down and talk…

 

Cut to- a freaky old mansion library, Darius and a man are talking.

**MAN:** So, we are moving to plan B I presume? He will not be happy…

 **DARIUS:** I know, but we don’t have a choice. If we want to reach our end goal, we are going to have to improvise… look on the bright side, the most groundbreaking scientific discoveries resulted from mistakes.

 **MAN:** He doesn’t like mistakes… nor does he share your sense of humor.

 **DARIUS:** Just let me do my job, it doesn’t matter how we get it done as long as it’s done.

 **MAN:** What about the witch?

 **DARIUS:** Her name is Bonnie, don’t ever generalize her.

 **MAN:** Touchy, aren’t we? You actually care for her, how sweet. Careful, Darius, we wouldn’t want your emotions getting in the way… Anyway, he needs to be informed about this change of plan immediately, care to do the honors?

 **DARIUS:** I will let him know.

 **MAN:** Good luck with that.

 

Cut back to -Salvatore mansion living room, some hours later.

 

 **ALARIC:** So, that’s the plan, agreed? (They all nod).

 **CAROLINE:** Bonnie and I will head to Whitmore and put Elena up to date. Oh, and I don’t care if it’s inappropriate or bad timing, but we are having our Night of the Living Dead reunion/Halloween party! So, remember your duties people, you have a week!

 **KLAUS:** I already have my costume idea, love.

 **DAMON** : Who said you were invited?

 **CAROLINE:** He is Damon, so be nice, he’s trying to help us.

 **KLAUS:** Well, I must be on my way now, Danae and I will be staying at my families’ mansion for the time being. Trust that I will keep my end of the deal as long as you keep yours.

 **ALARIC:** We will. (Klaus leaves).

 **MATT:** We’ll be heading out too; keep us posted. (As they are walking out) Ty, can you take Khuyana home? I have to make a quick stop then I’ll meet up with you back at the house.

 **TYLER:** Sure, no problem.

 

Klaus, Matt, Khuyana, and Tyler leave.

 

 **ALARIC:** (To Caroline and Bonnie) Are sure you don’t want one of us to go with you?

 **CAROLINE:** No, we’ll be fine; it’s a girls’ trip.

 **DAMON:** Stefan and I will keep an eye on our prisoner and catch up on some bro time.

 **ALARIC:** I’ll be in my office doing more research, let me know if you need anything.

 **BONNIE:** Ready Care?

 **CAROLINE:** Just let me grab some stuff and we’ll head out.

 

Cut to – Whitmore medical College, Elena’s dorm, some hours later. Elena and Sam are talking in bed.

 

 **SAM:** So, what do you say? This is a one in a lifetime opportunity, Elena.

 **ELENA:** I know… but it’s such a huge change, and a scary one if I’m being honest.

 **SAM:** Change is always scary but it’s necessary. Elena, you have never lived more than 3 hours away from your home town, there is so much more to see in this world. And, beyond exploring a whole new life, if you really are serious about perusing a medical career, there is no way you can pass on something like this.

 **ELENA:** Germany, ha? Well, I do like beer… but what about Jeremy? I just can’t leave him…

 **SAM:** Jeremy is all grown-up and has his own life… he doesn’t need a baby sitter anymore.

 **ELENA:** That’s true…

 **SAM:** So, that’s a yes?

 **ELENA:** Well… (with awful pronunciation) Ja, ja, prost!

 **SAM:** Trust me, you won’t regret it! We’ll work on your language skills later… (Elena’s cell rings, it’s Bonnie).

 **ELENA:** Bonnie!! Hey, I’m so glad you called!! Sorry I had to leave so soon… how are you?

 **BONNIE:** I’m fine, but I would be better if you opened your door…

 **ELENA:** Wait, what? (To Sam, blocking the speaker on her phone) Oh my god, quick, get up, put some clothes on! (She rushes up and puts on the first thing she can find).

 **SAM:** I’m guessing you haven’t told her?

 **ELENA:** No, not yet, it’s been crazy, haven’t found the right timing…Just please, act it out for now… (kisses him, tries to compose herself, then opens the door, Care and Bonnie are on the other side).

  **CARE & BONNIE:** Surprise!!!

 **ELENA:** (Nervous and excited at the same time) Oh my god!!!! (They hug) What…what are you doing here?! Not that I’m not happy, I just wasn’t expecting…

 **CAROLINE:** (Smirking and glancing at Sam) I can see that… and this is?

 **ELENA:** Oh yes, guys… this is Sam, the friend I told you about. We were just studying **…**

 **BONNIE:** (Mocking) Human Anatomy?

 **ELENA:** (Nervous laugh) No, no… Ahm Sam, this is Bonnie and Caroline…

 **SAM:** It’s great to finally meet you! Elena talks about you all the time.

 **CAROLINE:** It’s great to meet you too. Elena talks about you all the time too, except she forgot to mention how hot you are! (Gives Elena a wink).

 **ELENA:** (Embarrassed) Care…

 **BONNIE:** So, you are the famous Sam? Elena says you are a medical genius…

 **SAM:** Nah, I’m just a book geek is all.

 **ELENA:** Don’t be stubborn, he is most definitely a genius.

 **SAM:** Listen, ladies, I’d love to stay but I have rounds at the Hospital. Want to meet up later for drinks?

 **ELENA:** Sure, I’ll text you.

 **SAM:** Done, see you later (Sam goes in for a kiss on the lips then remembers, plants an awkward cheek kiss instead and leaves).

 **ELENA:** So, to what do I owe this pleasure?

 **CAROLINE:** Oh, don’t you dare try to deviate from the fact… care to fill us in?

 **ELENA:** It’s not what it seems we are just friends…

 **BONNIE:** Sure, “just” friends…

 **ELENA:** We are, I swear! But really, why are you guys here? Is everything O.K?

 **CAROLINE:** Oh, Elena, you are in for quite a ride… let’s hit the bar!

 **ELENA:** I have a class… but what the hell! It’s not every day I get a surprise visit from my besties. Let me grab my jacket.

 **CAROLINE:** You should probably put on a bra too… this is not the sixties. (Bonnie giver her an elbow jab) Just saying…

Cut to – the Salvatore mansion. Damon and Stefan still in the living room, having a drink.

 

 **STEFAN:** Really? You’re just going to keep avoiding the conversation?

 **DAMON:** What conversation Stefan? Are you drunk already? You really need to work on your tolerance!

 **STEFAN:** Fine… dodge the bullet. I’ll get it out of you, eventually… (Damon hears noises coming from upstairs).

 **DAMON:** I think we need to go check on our roomie, escape attempt number six seems to be taking place.

 **STEFAN:** We have to give her some credit, she is persistent…

 **DAMON:** That she is… (they run upstairs to check on Katherine).

 

Cut to- Alaric researching in his study, Radka comes in, kissed him)

**RADKA:** So, how is everything going? Found anything else?

 **ALARIC:** Not yet, I’m having a hard time cracking this one (shows her an old book) … any insights?

 **RADKA:** It seems to be written in some sort of code… looks very similar to a scripture I researched a while back from an ancient cult called _The Liberatus_ …

 **ALARIC:** I’ve read about them… they make _The Illuminati_ seem sane. Do you think this could be related? That’s insane, right?

 **RADKA:** First rule in research is never to eliminate a theory, no matter how crazy it may seem, until you have the facts to prove otherwise.

 **ALARIC:** Have I told you just how much I love you?

 **RADKA:** Not today… (he pulls in her face for a kiss). Listen, everything is ready for the student’s memorial tomorrow, I know there is a lot going on, but this is important too.

 **ALARIC:** I know, don’t worry, I’ll make sure everyone attends.

 **RADKA:** Good. I have to go back to my classes now, love you (gives him a kiss, then leaves).

 

Cut to – Whitmore College bar.

 

 **ELENA:** Bottoms up! (Takes a shot).

 **BONNIE:** I know this is hard to digest but…

 **ELENA:** Stefan… (takes another shot) … Tyler… (another shot) … Lexie…  (one more) … Katherine… (two at the same time) …

 **CAROLINE:** O.k, just slow it down a bit…

 **ELENA:** I mean, I’m happy they are back, except for that bitch double of mine… how many lives does she have?!… But I am happy… I just can’t deal with these types of things anymore! Is this really going to be the rest of my life? Supernatural craziness? People dying and coming back, spells, fangs, immortals, psychics, and witchy-woo… I’m human now, finally have some normal in my life… these things… (takes another shot) I just can’t… (burps) Oops, I need to pee… (stumbles out of her chair).

 **BONNIE:** I’ll come with…

 **ELENA:** Bon-Bon in the house! I love you, you know that, right? (Grabs her by her jaw and kisses her on the cheek).

 **BONNIE:** And I love you too, come (takes her by the arm). When we come back we’ll order you some food and coffee.

 **ELENA:** Nop, I’m good… only thing I need is more shots after I get these ones out of my system… and a new life…

 **BONNIE:** Elena, look at me, are you O.k? What’s going on?

 **ELENA:** I’m fine…I’m fine, fine, fine… I just want out… need out… quick, run, I’m about to pee myself!

 

After a while, Caroline meets up with Bonnie in the bathroom to check up on them.

 

 **CAROLINE:** Is she O.K?

 **BONNIE:** She’s fine…

 **CAROLINE:** What’s going on with her?

 **BONNIE:** I think she’s done with the mayhem… just wants a normal life, I guess… can you blame her?

 **CAROLINE:** Elena is anything but normal, why would she want out?

 **BONNIE:** Maybe she needs some stability, Care. No vampires, witches, werewolves, zombies, you know? A simple kind of life… I’d give anything to be able to have that…

 **CAROLINE:** Bonnie, come on, look at me in the eyes and tell me you don’t love our life. I know it’s insane, but it’s us…

 **BONNIE:** Yeah, I admit it…despite it all, I actually kind of love it. But Elena, although bat-shit crazy, just wants some normal in her life, and as her best friends, we need to help her find it.

 

 **CAROLINE:** Fine! I hate that you are always right! But how do we help her?

 **BONNIE:** By leaving her out of all of this… no more supernatural drama. We abort mission and don’t tell her about the plan. (Caroline nods in agreement, Elena comes out of the bathroom).

 **ELENA:** Ok, much better now! Ready for another round!

 

Cut to - The Salvatore mansion, Damon and Stefan in Katherine’s room.

 

 **KATHERINE:** When are you going to let me go? I mean, really, how long has it been? It’s flattering and all, but your obsession with me borders on pathological.

 **STEFAN:** Oh please Katherine… did death make you more delusional?

 **KATHERINE:** Then why are you still keeping me here? I told you all I wanted was a good night’s sleep, then I would be on my way with no hard feelings, I swear.

 **DAMON:** We know better than to trust you, Kitty Kat…

 **KATHERINE:** Come on, we all made our fair share of horrible things… how come you get a second a chance, but I don’t?

 **STEFAN:** Neither of us tried to burn an entire town with hellfire…

 **KATHERINE:** True… but you did murder an entire town, and much more savagely, may I add, so... And you (referring to Damon), besides the countless bodies, murdered a pregnant woman… how is that any better than what I ever did…

 **STEFAN:** (To Damon) Hate to admit it but she has point.

 **KATHERINE:** All I’m asking you is to either let me go or give me a second chance…

 **STEFAN:** More like a billionth chance but I’ll bite; if you really have changed or at least want to, then stay and help us… no foul play…

 **DAMON:** Um Stefan, what are you doing? Have you gone A-wall? You do know who this person is, right?

 **STEFAN:** I do, but you know better than anyone that redemption is possible if people believe in you… So, I say we risk it and give her shot.

 **KATHERINE:** See why he’s the good one Damon? Fine, I’ll stay and help, no sneaky plan, I swear. But, promise you won’t keep me under lock and key… it’s no way to live.

 **STEFAN:** You have a deal (they shake hands).

 **DAMON:** Stefan! Really, we are making deals with she-devils, now?

 **STEFAN:** We are taking a leap of faith, Damon. You’d be surprised how enriching that can be…

 **DAMON:** Caroline is going to kill you…

 **STEFAN:** I’m sure she’ll understand.

 **DAMON:** Oh trust me, she won’t.

 **STEFAN:** Then that will be my problem to deal with.

 **DAMON:** O.K, I’ll entertain this bit of mad, but how exactly is she going to help us?

 **STEFAN:** You’ll know it when the times comes…

 **KATHERINE:** Well, now that we are friends…

 **STEFAN:** Oh, we are definitely not friends.

 **KATHERINE:** O.k, allies, or whatever you want to call it… but can I please get some food? I’m starving!

 **STEFAN:** Sure, come on, let’s see what’s in the fridge.

 **DAMON:** Stefan! (As they are walking out Katherine turns around gives him a wink).

 

Cut to -Whitmore College bar. Elena has hit the sobbing part of her drunk.

 

 **ELENA:** Stefan…  what a great guy! Care, promise you will never let him go… N-E-V-E… Oh my god! And that birthmark!! (Hits Caroline with her elbow, wiggles her eyebrows) am I right?

(Caroline and Bonnie look at each other, Elena is getting awkward, bordering on inappropriate)

 **CAROLINE:** Okay then… here, have some water.

 **ELENA:** Don’t want water… (to the waiter) more shots, please! And keep them coming!

 **BONNIE:** Come on Elena, you are gonna get sick and regret t these decisions in the morning…

 **ELENA:** Bonnie… the almighty witch!

 **BONNIE:** Hey, watch it! You might be drunk but that won’t stop me from smacking you down.

 **ELENA:** I’m sorry, I’m being an ass…

 **BONNIE:** You are. What’s wrong with you? We thought you would be happy to know some old friends are back…

 **ELENA:** I am! So happy! Just having an _existenial_ (meaning existential) crisis… I’m really sorry you guys, I don’t know what’s gotten into me…

 **BONNIE:** You can tell us anything, Elena, what’s going on?

 **ELENA** : I have the best reasons to stay… but I think I should go… and I’m terrified because I’m a wuss, a small-town girl who thinks she’s all that because she moved 3 hours away from home to go to “medical school” … God, I’m pathetic!

 **CAROLINE:** You are not pathetic, there is nothing wrong with being a small-town girl…

 **ELENA:** (Starts singing) small-town girl, she’s been living in her small-town world…

 **CAROLINE:** That’s not how the song goes, but anyway… Elena, talk to us…

 **ELENA:** I’m moving to Munich… Prost! (Takes another shot).

 **CAROLINE:** Elena... come on, we are being serious.

 **ELENA:** You see? Not even my best friends believe I’m capable of living anywhere outside my comfort zone.

 **BONNIE:** O.K, I’m gonna be harsh but it’s only because I love you. Stop with your whining, self-loathing and flat out teenage outbreaks. Sober up, figure out what you want and go for it. If you want to move to Munich, or where ever, do it, no hesitations, no regrets.

 **ELENA:** Thank you! That’s why I love you! You don’t take anyone’s crap, always call them out on their shit! That’s why Damon loves you too… so much! He L-O-V-E-S you… you know that, right? (Whispering to herself) It’s so freaking obvious… God forbid anyone messes with his precious Bonnie…

 **CAROLINE:** (Trying to deviate from a very uncomfortable situation) O.k, definitely time to leave.

 **ELENA:** But Sam’s meeting up with us here…

 **CAROLINE:** Just text him that we’ll raincheck, O.K.? Actually (takes her phone) let me do it, we don’t want you drunk texting something you will regret in the morning… you’ve done your fair share of babbling for one tonight.

 **ELENA:** O.K., but only cause I love you guys, otherwise I’d be all up on that! (They grab Elena and take her back to her dorm).

 

Cut to – freaky old mansion library. Darius is sitting on a couch having a gin and reading what seems to be a really old book, the door opens… Matt enters.

**DARIUS:** Sheriff Donovan, I’ve been expecting you…

 

**TO BE CONTINUED... TVD Season 9 Fanfic 9x04, coming soon! Hope you stop by, read and enjoy! =)**


	4. TVD 9X04

Cut to – freaky old mansion library. Darius is sitting on a couch having a gin and reading what seems to be a really old book, the door opens… Matt enters.

 

**DARIUS:** Sheriff Donovan, I’ve been expecting you…

**MATT:** I know… (hands him an engraved wooden black box, then walks away).

 

Cut to – Whitmore College, Elena’s dorm, early morning. Elena wakes up with a terrible hang-over. Bonnie hands her 2 aspirins and a glass of water.

 

**BONNIE:**  Here, take these.

**ELENA:**  Thank you, Bon… Listen, I’m really sorry about last night, I was way out of line… a royal bitch, really… I’m sorry.

**BONNIE:**  Don’t sweat it, it happens sometimes… what’s important is that you figure out what you want and go for it… O.K.?

**CAROLINE:**  And maybe stay away from shots for a while… (they laugh)

**ELENA:**  I love you guys so much… Sure you can’t stay a bit longer?

**CAROLINE:**  We’d love to, but we need to head back. We’ll see each other at our Halloween/reunion party, right? You better come!! And bring Sam!

**ELENA:**  I wouldn’t miss it; and yes, I’ll bring Sam but only if you promise not to tease him the entire night!

**CAROLINE:**  I’ll be on my best behavior, I promise.

**BONNIE:**  Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Care… (Caroline winks, they hug and say their goodbyes).

 

Cut to - Salvatore mansion, later that morning. Damon comes into Stefan’s room. 

**DAMON:**  I hate to say I told you so… but I told you so! Bitch is gone and took my car! My car, Stefan!

**STEFAN:**  (Still snoozed, lying in bed) Wait, what? No… she wouldn’t…

**DAMON:**  Did becoming a human, dying and resurrecting give you brain damage? I can’t believe I let you do this! I knew this was gonna happen and yet I chose to give you the benefit of the doubt… Now, zombie Kat is out there somewhere, driving my car! My car Stefan! I and only I can drive my car!!

**STEFAN:**  (Mocking) Bonnie can drive your car…

**DAMON:**  Shut up…

 

Katherine walks in with a bag of bagels.

**KATHERINE:**  Bagels, anyone? Got them fresh from the store… Oh, Damon (throws him his car keys), I hope you don’t mind, I took your car… (winks). By the way, it’s a piece of crap… Anyway, I’ll leave them in the kitchen, but don’t take too long; I swear, this coming back to life thing makes me so freaking hungry! (Walks out). 

**STEFAN:**  (To Damon) You were saying?… Now, please leave, I need more shut-eye.

**DAMON:**  (As he is walking out) Maybe not today Stefan but trust me, it will happen.

**STEFAN:**  Shot the door on your way out! (Damon leaves it open to spite him; minutes later, Stefan hears Caroline yelling).

**CAROLINE:**  Oh, no, are you freaking kidding me! Who the hell unleashed the stray cat!!!!!

**STEFAN:**  (To himself) Oh, no… (gets out of bed, Caroline vamps her way into the room).

**CAROLINE:**  Care to explain to me why the psycho bitch devil is calmly eating bagels in my kitchen?  

**STEFAN:**  (Trying to be funny) She was hungry?

**CAROLINE:**  Stefan! What’s going on?! Talk, now!

**STEFAN:**  Care, I know it’s a risk, but she can help and right now we need all the hands we can get to pull this off…

**CAROLINE:**  I know we do, but we can’t trust her! It’s too risky.

**STEFAN:** It’s just as risky as trusting Klaus…

**CAROLINE:**  That’s a low blow…

**STEFAN:**  Listen, Care, do you trust me?

**CAROLINE:**  You know I do, so what’s your point?

**STEFAN:**  I promise to make sure she doesn’t pull a Katherine… but we can use her help; plus, we might be surprised, maybe she is capable of changing, right the wrongs… we’ve all done some pretty horrible stuff and we found it within ourselves to be better…

**CAROLINE:**  Well, you do make a good point. Fine, I will accept as long as you make sure she doesn’t make any trouble! I swear, I will break her neck at the first sign of deviation.

**STEFAN:**  Deal! (They kiss).

**CAROLINE:**  Let me talk to Bonnie before she takes care of Katherine on her own terms. Oh, and start getting ready for the memorial.

**STEFAN:**  Sure… what about the twins, did you talk to them?

**CAROLINE:**  We did, they can’t wait to see you. (Kisses him, then leaves).

 

Cut to – Damon and Bonnie talking in the living room.

 

**DAMON:**  He’s crazy, am I right?

**BONNIE:**  He is. But I get where he’s coming from.

**DAMON:**  Bon-Bon, this is Katherine we are talking about, the badest bitch of all!

**BONNIE:**  I know but people can change, Damon; I mean, you did… so, there might be some hope…

**DAMON:**  Well, can’t argue with that but I’m still not trusting her.

**BONNIE** : Oh, hell no; it’s one thing to be hopeful, another to be stupid.

**DAMON:** Anyway, how did it go with Elena, is she on board?

**BONNIE:**  No, we had to abort mission, she’s going through an existential phase so we thought it would be best to leave her out of this one.

**DAMON:**  But this is a huge one Bon, we can use as much help as we can get.

**BONNIE:** I know, but she needs a time out.

**DAMON:**  Ok. Listen, Bon, I talked to Alaric about what we saw in that book… he thinks it has something to do with this crazy-ass cult called _The Liberatus_ , Radka is helping him decipher an ancient scripture that might just hold the key to what we are looking for…

**BONNIE:** _The Liberatus_? I’ve heard that name before… or read it somewhere? Yes… I think I saw something about them in one of the Bennion’s grimoires… not sure.

**DAMON:**  You probably did, Bon. The source… the link…  the Bennion coven… this freak cult… Darius… you… it’s all connected, we just need to figure out how…

**BONNIE:**  Maybe Klaus’s house guest can tell us more?

**DAMON:** I’m sure she can… Batman & Robin team-up?

**BONNIE:**  (Gives him a smirk) Oh, for sure!…

(After they finish their drink, she gets up) Well, come on Robin, let’s go fight some crime (mocking him).

**DAMON:**  Robin? Oh, no, no, no…I’m Batman! I’m Batman, Bon! Bats are associated with vampires and pretty birds with witches…

**BONNIE:**  Pretty birds with witches, really? Ohm…no. I’m Batman, and I get to drive the “batmobile”, so… (signals him to give her the car keys).

**DAMON:** (Rolls his eyes with resignation, give her his keys) Fine, but I get dibs on the music!

**BONNIE:**  (Mocking) I’m pretty sure they don’t play Boyz II Men on the radio anymore…

**DAMON:**  That was Stefan’s!

**BONNIE:** (Still mocking) Yeah, sure… (laughs, they leave).

 

Cut to - Matt and Khuyana’s house. Ty and Khuyana are talking in the kitchen, Matt walks in.

 

**KHUYANA:**  Hey, sleepy head. Didn’t hear you come in last night. Want some breakfast? More like late lunch…

**MATT:**  Sorry, I got home really late, the Mayor needed my help with some things.

**TYLER:**  I see exploitation is still a thing…

**MATT:**  You know it. Listen, I have to go to the office, probably gonna be an all-nighter again. You two heading to the memorial?

**KHUYANA:**  We are, aren’t you coming?

**MATT:**  Sorry, I can’t, please tell Caroline and Radka I’m sorry…

**KHUYANA:**  But you were the one that arranged everything… don’t you think it’s important you attend?

**MATT:**  I do, but I really can’t (kisses her). I’m sorry, the Mayor needs me… and I need to pay the bills, you know?

**KHUYANA:**  Fine, but they won’t be happy… and, we are supposed to team back afterward, grand plan and all, remember?

**MATT:**  I do, please don’t make me feel worse than I already do… I’m working on my part of the plan, trust me.

**TYLER:**  Sorry to change the subject, but you guys really don’t mind me staying here?

**MATT:**  Ty, are you insane?! This is your house! If anything, we are the ones that should be looking for another place.

**TYLER:**  No, this is now your house, I left it to you, Matt. I’ll find something else.

**KHUYANA:**  Nonsense! You are staying here with us! This house is huge.

**MATT:**  Yes Ty, you ain’t going anywhere… this is our house.

**TYLER:**  O.K., but if it gets awkward, let me know…

**KHUYANA:** It won’t.

**MATT:**  Great, so it’s settled then. I need to head out (kisses Khuyana, bro hugs Ty).

 

Cut to – Mikaelson mansion, Bonnie and Damon ring the doorbell, Klaus opens.

 

**KLAUS:** I thought we were meeting latertoday, after the memorial? Did I miss something?

**BONNIE:**  We need to talk to Danae, Aelish, or whatever her name is…

**KLAUS:**  I’m afraid that won’t be possible, she is feeling under the weather.

**DAMON:**  We really don’t care how she feels, get her, now.

**KLAUS:**  Do you think just because you are some sort of vamperstain I feel threatened by you? (Lashes out at him) Know who you are talking to, Damon.

**BONNIE:**  I suggest you do the same… (Displays her powers, brings him to the ground).

**KLAUS:**  Bonnie… stop!

**BONNIE:**  Get her down here, right now! (Attacks harder).

**KLAUS:**  Stop! Bonnie… you’re killing me! (She stops).

**BONNIE:**  If I wanted you dead, you would be.

**KLAUS:**  (As he recovers) Careful Bonnie, remember what we talked about… You seemed to have enjoyed that a bit too much… I will go get her.

**DAMON:**  Bon, you O.K.? Gotta say that was pretty scary…

**BONNIE:**  To be honest, I have no idea where that came from (looking concerned) … worst part is, I did enjoy it… feeling all that power… Damon, I’m worried…

**DAMON:** We’ll figure this out, Bon, I promise. Whatever is happening to you, we’ll find a way, we always do.

**BONNIE:**  I really hope so cause I’m beginning to think Klaus maybe right… what if I can’t control it?

**DAMON:** You are much stronger than he thinks, you can do this, Bon. And, whatever happens, I’ll be with you every step of the way… I’m the Robin to your Batman, remember?…We got this. (Hugs her).

**KLAUS:**  Oh, lovely (mocking); I figured you had better taste, Bonnie. A woman like you deserves a real man, not a child… Anyway, you may come in now, she is waiting in the living room… (Damon and Bonnie walk in).

**DANAE:**  (To Bonnie) So, you are the precious “link”, I presume? You have no idea how long they have been searching for you… God damn the day you came into existence…

**DAMON:**  Hey!

**BONNIE:**  Listen, I’m just trying to figure out what all of this means…  I didn’t ask for any of it.

**DANAE:**  Guess that’s true… I’m sorry, I just never thought this moment would actually come… that they would get away with it.

**BONNIE:**  Who is, they?

**DANAE:**   _The Liberatus_ …

**DAMON:**  So, they are real…

**DANAE:**  Very much so; have been around for thousands of years. Generation after generation, they have been the puppet masters behind every single power structure, and responsible for the most heinous crimes humanity has ever seen. Rumor has it that Hitler was a  _Liberatus_ … they are obsessed with “cleansing” the world.

**BONNIE:**  How come nobody knows about them?

**DANAE:**  They have power over everything, never get their hands dirty, always have others do the dirty work for them and leave no traces that can connect back to them; that’s how they have managed to remain incognito this whole time.

**BONNIE:**  And how are they involved with your coven?

**DANAE:**  My ex coven, I don’t associate with psychopaths. (With disdain) That family was one of the founding members of the  _Liberatus_ …  

**DAMON:**  One of? Who are the others?

**DANAE:**  I don’t know. All I know is that the  _Liberatus_ are, beyond a doubt, lords and masters of the world… Absolutely everything is a chess piece in their board.

**BONNIE:**  How can we stop them?

**DANAE:**  (Laughs) Oh Bonnie, is that a serious question? You can’t.

**BONNIE:**  I have all this new power, I’m pretty sure I can.

**DANAE:**  You do, but this is not about that kind of power… you are a weapon to them, a very dangerous one, yes, but still just a weapon, which they can arm and disarm at their will.

**BONNIE:**  I might be struggling to control this source thing, but I will not bend to their will.

**DANAE:**  You won’t have a choice. You see, Bonnie, as supernatural beings we think we have power over humans because we have special abilities that make us stronger, but we underestimate the human mind and what it’s capable of accomplishing… There are many highly intelligent humans with better tactics and strategy than most of us. They also have power, money, and therefore, access to very sophisticated and advanced technologies. And, let’s not forget, that they can be as ruthless, if not more, than any supernatural being.

**DAMON:**  We don’t need a sermon on us vs. them, if you actually have any useful information, spit it out.

**DANAE:**  As I said, that is all I know… But, Bonnie, you really need to be careful, that kind of power can make anyone go mad… Oh, and one other thing… don’t block your psychic powers because of your ethics, they can be very useful if you are attempting to fight them…

**BONNIE:**  (Sarcastically) I’ll take that under consideration, thanks. (To Damon) Well, seems like that’s all the info we are going to get, so let’s go.

**DANAE:**  As a closing note, some insight on my dear brother; you and Darius are the only psychic witches ever to exist, and it’s no coincidence you met. Trust that the bond you share will confuse you, and when the moment comes you might not be able to deliver the final blow…

**BONNIE:**  Oh, I’ll deliver, don’t worry about that, but, thanks for the tip.

**DANAE:**  You may be more powerful than him, but make no mistake, he is the master of illusion, and persuasion…

**BONNIE:**  He’s very good, no doubt. But I’m prepared this time.

**DANAE:**  You better be… (Damon and Bonnie leave).

**KLAUS:** You didn’t tell them  _everything_ …

**DANAE:** I told them what they needed to know.

 

Cut to the Mayor’s office, Matt walks in.

 

**EDWARD:**  Sheriff, I trust you delivered my package?

**MATT:**  It’s done.

**EDWARD:**  Excellent, believe me, it’s for the best; keep your enemies, closer and all…

**MATT:**  I don’t understand, we know where he is, why not just take him down right now?

**EDWARD:**  Patience Sheriff, this is like a chess game, doesn’t matter how long it takes as long as it’s checkmate.

**MATT:**  What about the rest of them?

**EDWARD:**  Bring one down, bring all of them down.

**MATT:**  Listen, I have to go back to the station, I still need to go through those documents…

**EDWARD:**  Yes, please do, and let me know if you find what we are looking for. (As Matt is walking out) Sheriff, do you like clowns?

**MATT:**  What?

**EDWARD:**  Clowns… do you like them?

**MATT:**  When I was little, I guess. Why?

**EDWARD:**  Just curious… (Matt leaves).

 

Cut to – Salvatore school, student’s memorial. The twins see Stefan and run to hug him.

 

**LIZ & JOSIE:** Uncle Stefan!!!!

**STEFAN:**  Girls!! I’m so happy to see you!!!

**LIZZY:**  I can’t believe you are alive! Are you alive? (pinches him to make sure).

**STEFAN:**  Ouch! (Laughs) Yes, yes, I am.

**JOSIE:**  Please don’t leave us again!

**STEFAN:**  I won’t, I promise. (they keep hugging).

**KLAUS:**  Ah, isn’t this sweet? (To the girls) Hello ladies, delighted to see you.

**LIZ & JOSIE:** Uncle Klaus! (They hug him).

**STEFAN:**  (To himself) Uncle Klaus?

**KLAUS:**  What have my favorite twins been up to?

**JOSIE:**  Learning some really cool magic stuff from Aunt Bonnie!

**KLAUS:**  I’m glad, she is one, if not the best, so pay attention.

**JOSIE:**  We always do.

**KLAUS:**  Good for you.

**LIZZY:**  Josie, come, let’s go get dad! (They leave).

**STEFAN:**  Klaus, what are you doing here? We are supposed to be meeting later.

**KLAUS:**  I came to pay my respects.

**STEFAN:**  You didn’t even know them.

**KLAUS:**  Well, neither did you… but this is important to Caroline so, here I am. (Caroline approaches them).

**CAROLINE:**  Klaus, you came… Thank you.

**KLAUS:**  Of course I did, you ask, I come… Plus, I would not miss an opportunity to see you in a black dress, love. (Stefan rolls his eyes).

**CAROLINE:**  Come on you two, it’s about to start. Where the heck are Bonnie and Damon? They were supposed to be here over an hour ago!

**KLAUS:**  They are not here yet? They left my house more than an hour ago…

**STEFAN:**  They were at your house? Why?

**KLAUS:**  Wanted, or rather demanded, to talk to my friend Danae.

**CAROLINE:**  And? What happened?

**KLAUS:**  Nothing, they talked, they left.

**CAROLINE:**  (Calls Bonnie’s cell) Come on Bonnie, pick up (Damon and Bonnie arrive) Nevermind… (hangs up). Bonnie! Where were you?!

**BONNIE:**  Sorry we’re late… we’ll talk later, O.K.?

**CAROLINE:**  (Looks at Damon and Bonnie suspiciously) Oh, you bet we will! Everyone take a seat; the ceremony is about to start.

 

The memorial is held, filled with kind words, tears and laughter.

 

Cut to – Police Station, Matt in his office looking at some documents, a Police Officer knocks on his door.

 

**POLICE OFFICER:**  Sheriff, something came for you, can I come in?

**MATT:**  Yes, come in. (Police Officer comes in).

**POLICE OFFICER:**  Here (hands him an envelope).

**MATT:**  Who sent this?

**POLICE OFFICER:**  I don’t know, got delivered by mail. There is no name or forwarding address… (Matt takes the envelope).

**MATT:**  Thank you Officer (the Officer leaves. Matt opens the envelope, it has an antique key engraved with the letter  _L_  and a hand-written scripted note with a date - October 31st, a time - 24:00 and some coordinates).

 

Cut to – The Salvatore mansion ballroom, a banquet is being held for the memorial guests. Bonnie and Caroline talking.

**CAROLINE** : So, Bonnie, care to fill me in?

**BONNIE:**  I already told you Care, we went to Klaus’s house to talk to Danae, find out what she knew about this creepy cult.

**CAROLINE:**  And?

**BONNIE:**  Same thing I told you ten minutes ago.

**CAROLINE:**  No, I mean, where did you and Damon disappear to, for an hour?! (Gives her a look).

**BONNIE:**  It’s not what you are thinking… and if it were, you underestimate me, would be at least two… (smirks). I’m getting another drink (walks to the bar where Damon, to no surprise, is sitting at). Hey…

**DAMON:**  Hey, Bon-Bon, is Care giving you the third degree?

**BONNIE:**  You know it.

**DAMON:** You didn’t spill the beans, did you, Bon?

**BONNIE:**  Nop, our secret is safe.

(Katherine joins them, interrupts)

**KATHERINE:**  Hey you two! So, what are you up to?

**BONNIE:**  Casual conversation, Katherine, really? You  _are_ delusional.

**KATHERINE:**  I’m just trying to mingle, do some team building, you know?

**DAMON:**  In that case, let me ask just so we know what you’ll bring to the table, what can zombie Kat actually do?

**KATHERINE:** Katherine Pierce can do it all, you know that well, Damon. (Damon and Bonnie roll their eyes)Oh… you mean as in special powers? Well, besides the usual… I was the queen of hell for a while, so I picked up some cool tricks. (Stefan walks to the bar). Hello, handsome… (to the waiter) bourbon for the gentleman (winks at Stefan).

**STEFAN:**  Actually, I’m in the mood for tequila, but thanks. Listen, guys, it’s time for our team-back session, so let’s get these drinks to go.

**KATHERINE:**  Wait, what team-back session? Why wasn’t I invited?

**STEFAN:**  Don’t worry Katherine, stay, enjoy your drink, I’ll brief you with what you need to know later.

**KATHERINE:**  (With resignation) Fine, be that way. (Damon, Bonnie and Stefan leave. To the waiter…) Can you believe them? I mean, a few mistakes here and there and you automatically become an outcast… Hypocrites, they have done so much worse than I have… (Quite tipsy, continues talking to the waiter). Granted I was ruler of hell and all, but I still have feelings… (The waiter looks behind her, seems stunned).

**WAITER:**  Oh my god, Mayor Powell… what an honor, Sir.

**EDWARD POWELL:**  Thank you, a pleasure to meet you (shakes his hand).

**WAITER:**  What can I offer you, Sir?

**EDWARD POWELL:**  (Looking at Katherine) I’ll have whatever this beautiful lady is having.

**WAITER:**  Coming right up, Sir.

**EDWARD POWELL:**  (To Katherine) Hello, I’m Mayor Powell…

**KATHERINE:**  (Checking him out) Hello, Mayor…

**EDWARD POWELL:**  And who might you be?

**KATHERINE:**  (A bit blushed, he is quite charming) I’m… Katherine Pierce.

**EDWARD POWELL:** Delighted to meet your acquaintance Miss Pierce (kisses her hand). (Looking around the ballroom) What a beautiful reception; it’s a shame I missed the ceremony, I tried my best to make it on time, but I have quite a busy schedule. Would you happen to know where the hosts are? I should at least thank them for their kind invitation.

**KATHERINE:**  They had to step out to have a “team-back” or whatever…

**EDWARD POWELL:**  What a shame, I was hoping I would have the opportunity to give them my condolences in person.

**KATHERINE:** (Flirtatious)Well, Mayor, you are more than welcome to wait for them here, with me.

**EDWARD POWELL:** That sounds lovely, but I can only stay for a moment, duty calls. (The waiter serves him his drink). So, Miss. Pierce, are you a teacher at the school?

**KATHERINE:**  Oh, god no! I hate kids, especially teenagers…

**EDWARD POWELL:**  Do you, really? But they are our future, it’s our responsibility to empower and protect them.

**KATHERINE:**  They are entitled little brats, is what they are… I mean, in all honesty, Mayor…

**EDWARD POWELL:**  Please, call me Edward. Well, let us hope they bring the change this world so desperately needs. Anyway, I must be leaving now…

**KATHERINE:**  But you didn’t even have a sip of your drink.

**EDWARD:**  Oh, I don’t drink, it was just an excuse to talk to you (winks at her). Please, Miss Pierce, let the hosts know I was here, and that they have my full support with whatever they may need. It truly was a pleasure meeting you (kisses her hand again), I’m sure we will be seeing each other again, very soon. (He leaves).

 

Cut to - Salvatore library, team-back session.

 

**CAROLINE:**  Where is Matt? It’s bad enough he missed the ceremony…

**KHUYANA:**  Oh, I thought I told you, he’s not coming to this either, had some things to do for the Mayor or something… I don’t even know anymore, to be honest, he has been acting very strange lately.

**TYLER:**  I know I was dead for a while, but I know my people, and there is definitely something off with Matt.

**KLAUS:**  I say we just forget about him. I mean, honestly, how helpful can he really be?

**KHUYANA:**  Very helpful, just so you know; and we are not leaving him out; if Matt says he’s doing his part, he’s doing it, so give it a rest.

**ALARIC:**  I agree. Okay, so, the plan will go as previously reviewed, just a minor change… I’m sorry Care, but it has to go down on Halloween night, so our Halloween/reunion party will just be a façade to distract from the actual plan.

**CAROLINE:**  Why does it have to be on Halloween night? Can’t we just do it the day after?

**ALARIC:**  We need to take advantage of the mystical energies that are evoked on Hallow’s Eve, especially with a full moon in place… if we play these elements in our favor, we can strike a thousand times harder, Care.

**RADKA:**  (To Caroline) Not to be rude but the fate of the world is practically resting on some psycho’s hands, and you are worried about a Halloween party?

**CAROLINE:**  That  _is_  rude and, just so you know, all I wanted was a fun, normal night with the people I love most in this world, before whatever happens, happens. I have a lot to lose if this goes wrong, so excuse me for wanting to share some time with my friends!

**RADKA:**  I’m sorry, Caroline, I see your point, that was insensitive of me.

**ALARIC:**  Guys, please, we need to focus. So, let’s try this again, plan goes as follows… (Lexi comes running in).

**LEXI:**  Hey guys, sorry I’m late! These were not easy to get! Here (hands Bonnie three glass tubes with what seems to be blood), just as requested.

**BONNIE:**  Thank you Lex, you rock!

**LEXIE:**  Got my girl’s back.

**ALARIC:**  O.K., once more, plan goes as follows… (Aelish, aka, Danae, comes in).

**DANAE:**  Oops, guess I’m a tad bit late, sorry, I had a terrible migraine.

**BONNIE:**  What is she doing here?

**KLAUS:** I asked her to come. I know you two didn’t get off on the right foot, but she can help, Bonnie, trust me.

**BONNIE:**  I don’t trust you, or her, but we can use as much help as we can get; just know, (To Klaus and Aelish) I have my eye on you.

**DAMON:**  We both do.

**DANAE:** Bit paranoid, aren’t we? Relax, we are on the same side, I want nothing more than to see my brother, and his secret society creeps, be taken down, once and for all. So, whatever I have to do to be able to do so, I will. (To Bonnie) You don’t have to trust me, you just have to let me do what I can…

**BONNIE:**  Fair enough. ****

**ALARIC:**  O.K., now that we got that out of the way, let’s move on. Again, plan goes…  (Katherine comes stumbling in, quite drunk). Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

**KATHERINE:**  I know you are having your not so secret get together, but I was getting bored and thought I should let you know that Mayor Powell stopped by to pay his condolences… and none of you ungrateful Mystic Falls residents were there to greet him! Is that any way to treat your Mayor? And an extremely hot one, may I add! (Looks at Aelish) Who the hell is this?! So, you leave me out and invite a complete stranger instead… (looks at Klaus) And my archenemy! WTF?!

**KLAUS:**  (With sarcasm) Katerina, you hurt my feelings. I thought we had buried the hatchet, but then again, I thought we had buried you too…

**CAROLINE:**  (Looking at Stefan with an “I told you so” look) Stefan, you have five seconds to control this very predictable situation, or I will.

**STEFAN:**  Sorry, forgot about the Katherine and alcohol mix… I’ll take care of it. (To Katherine) Come, let’s get you some food.

**KATHERINE:**  Ah, food, yes! (Takes Katherine).

**CAROLINE:**  (As they are walking out) And I don’t care what you promised, lock the cat in her cage!

**DAMON:**  (To Caroline) You sure you want to leave drunk Katherine alone with Stefan?

**CAROLINE:**  What are you implying, Damon? Stefan would never…

**DAMON:**  It’s not Stefan I’m worried about, but whatever, to each their own.

**CAROLINE:**  Shut up. Anyway, where were we before  _Vampirella_ stumbled in?

**ALARIC:**  Okay, let’s try this one last time, plan goes as follows; when the clock strikes midnight Bonnie will release her psychic block; she will be vulnerable to Darius’s link but so will he. Bon, once you are inside his head and have full control over him, you’ll start the spell and lure him, and whomever he is with to us. Danae, Aelish or whatever your name is, here is when you come into play, you will use your powers to protect, block, fight, whatever energy, attack or interference your brother and his little helpers might send Bonnie’s way; and help keep Bonnie’s energy levels strong but stable.

**DANAE:**  Done. I just have one request, we need to make sure my brother can’t see or sense me, he cannot, under any circumstance, know that I am still alive.

**BONNIE:**  You can do a cloaking spell to hide, (sarcastically) you do know how to do one, right? 

**DANAE:**  Of course I do, it’s first-grade witchcraft. But what about him sensing me…

**BONNIE:**  Since I’ll have all my psychic powers, I can enhance your psych-lock so that he can’t.

**DANAE:**  I think that will work, thank you.

**ALARIC:**  Once Darius and his clan arrive, we strike full force. Damon, Klaus, and Caroline will be in vamp mode, protecting Bonnie and Danae at all costs. Sergei, Lexie, Radka, Khuyana, Matt, Tyler, Stefan and I, will be at the front line fighting one on one.

**DANAE:**  And what exactly is the plan to kill my brother? You, know, him being immortal and all…

**DAMON:**  Bon and I have that covered, that’s all you need to know.

**DANAE:**  Oh, really? I’m looking forward to that.

**CAROLINE:**  And what about the she-devil? The only reason we are letting her stay is because Stefan seems to think she can help.

**ALARIC** : Trust me, Care, she can. Hollow’s Eve invokes dark and dangerous energies that are not easy to control; since Bonnie and Danae will be focused on something else, they won’t be able to help on that front, but Katherine can… she was, after all, the ruler of all that is evil.

**CAROLINE:**  Wait… so, Stefan knew “the plan” was coming down on Halloween?

**ALARIC:** Yes, in fact, he was the one that suggested it, and gave Katherine her playing part; honestly, it’s kind of genius.

**CAROLINE:**  …and he didn’t tell me anything about this? I swear, if he survives this…

**DAMON:**  I warned you Care Bare, whatever KP touches, KP breaks.

**ALARIC:**  Any questions? Are we all on the same page here?

**SERGEI:**  Aligned and ready to fight. Just one preoccupation, you mentioned this would be taking place here, at the manner, but how will we protect the students?

**RADKA:**  Sergei has a point, we’ll have our hands full and won’t be able to protect them, this needs to take place somewhere else, and someone needs to stay here with them.

**SERGEI:**  I’m happy to stay.

**ALARIC:**  No, we need as much vamp power as we can get… (To Caroline) What about Stefan? I mean, he’s human and really doesn’t have any fighting skills like Matt and I, he won’t be of much help in the field fight… if anything, we are really risking it just by having him there.

**CAROLINE:**  Well, that’s true…  

**ALARIC:**  It’s settled then, Stefan will stay here, but we still need to define where we are going to have the “Halloween party”.

**KLAUS:**  We can have it at my family’s estate. (Stefan walks in).

**STEFAN** : Problem solved; she’s sleeping, under lock and key. What I miss?

**DAMON:**  Oh, brother…

 

Cut to - Matt at the Mayor’s house.

 

**EDWARD:**  Thank you for coming, Sheriff. Did you find anything in those documents?

**MATT:**  No, but I was sent  _this_ … (shows him the note and key)

**EDWARD:**  Who is it from?

**MATT:**  Anonymous…

**EDWARD:**  As in those guys that wear the weird mask?

**MATT:**  No, I mean… you know what I mean… what kind of game are they playing here?

**EDWARD:**  Seems to me that someone is trying to push your buttons.

**MATT:**  No shit! Sorry…  I’m just getting really tired of these mind games.

**EDWARD:**  Sheriff, if I may offer you some advice, keep your head cold and your heart colder; that’s how you win the game.

**MATT:** You need to tell me what’s in that black box?

**EDWARD:** The winning chess piece…

**MATT:**  Again, with the riddles.

**EDWARD:**  It’s no riddle, Sheriff, it is, quite literally, a chess piece.

**MATT:**  I don’t get it. How is a chess piece supposed to help?

**EDWARD:** Oh, Sheriff,you underestimatethe power ofintrigue… ****

**MATT:**  Guess I do. So, what does it mean?

**EDWARD:**  It means whatever meaning Darius chooses to give to it… and that’s when we’ll hold the advantage.

**MATT:**  I still don’t get it.

**EDWARD:**  Patience, Sheriff, you will, you have my word.

 

Cut to - Caroline and Stefan in their room.

 

**CAROLINE:**  Why didn’t you tell me about your “master” plan?

**STEFAN:** Because I knew you would get upset.

**CAROLINE:**  So? We don’t have to agree on everything, but we need to trust each other…

**STEFAN:**  Please, don’t take it like that; you know I trust you, more than anyone, I just didn’t want you to get mad at me.

**CAROLINE:**  About Katherine? 

**STEFAN:**  No, not about her, about boycotting your Halloween party… I know it was important for you.

**CAROLINE:**  Are you serious!? Stefan, please! I know I’m a control freak, but I understand priorities!  

**STEFAN:**  I know; I’m sorry. I’m still overwhelmed with this coming back to life thing… and terrified of losing you…

**CAROLINE:**  (Kisses him) Don’t be, I’m not going anywhere. Having you back was the best birthday gift I could ever wish for, and, just like you, the thought of losing you again scares the crap out of me, but we need to stay strong. 

**STEFAN:**  I love you, Caroline, and all I want is for you, for us, to be happy, for whatever time we may have… whether it’s days, months, years, the only thing that matters is that we are together.

**CAROLINE:**  I love you so much (Kisses him). Listen, I know you want to help with all of this, but you are human now, we can’t risk it. So, please, stay here, keep the girls and the students safe, and let us do the fighting. 

**STEFAN:**  If it’s what you want, I’ll do it. Just promise me you’ll make sure to come walking through that door safe and sound.

**CAROLINE:**  I promise. 

 

Cut to – Whitmore College, Sam is in Elena’s dorm helping her pack.

 

**SAM:**  (Picking books from her book shelve to pack) Um, Twilight?

**ELENA:**  Well, that’s obviously not mine; that’s… that’s… Bonnie’s!

**SAM:**  Really? Then why does it say:  _Dear Elena, cause guilty pleasures are nothing to be ashamed of! Love, Bonnie_. Winking smiley face…

**ELENA:**  Oh god! (Covers her face and whispers to herself) This is so embarrassing…  (Sam laughs).  

**SAM:**  Definitely going on the “to take box”. So, have you told Bonnie and Caroline when we are leaving?

**ELENA:**  No, I’ll tell them at the Halloween party, I hate goodbyes. I just want to enjoy the night with my friends, then leave the next day as if nothing was going to change… No waterworks.

**SAM:**  I understand, but will they?

**ELENA:**  Bonnie, yes. Caroline, definitely not, but she’ll get over it eventually.

**SAM:**  I know this must be hard, leaving everything you know behind, but they will always be your friends, no matter how far you are from each other.

**ELENA:**  I know, but what if we drift apart? More than friends, they are my family…

**SAM:**  You won’t drift apart; strong bonds never break. They’ll visit, you’ll visit, you’ll face time, WhatsApp, send postcards…

**ELENA:**  You are right; if anything they’ll be psyched to have free lodge in Germany.

**SAM:**  They will; and when they visit, we can go backpacking, have a blast. (Holds her face) It will be fine.

**ELENA:**  I love you, Sam. I’ve said those words many times before, but I need you to know that this is the first time that I feel what real, healthy love, really is.

**SAM:**  I love you too. You have no idea how thankful I am that I found you. (They kiss then progress to… well, you know!).

**ELENA:**  We can pack later…  

 

Cut to – later that night, Bonnie’s room. Damon knocks on the door.

 

 

 

**BONNIE:**  Come in.

**DAMON:**  Hey Bon-Bon, thought you’d be in the mood for some vamp-cakes (hands her a plate).

**BONNIE:**  Yum, yes, always. Thank you…

**DAMON:**  (Sits next to her on the bed) Listen, Bon, I wanted to talk to you about all of this… I need to know that you are fine; and that you will be fine…

**BONNIE:**  I am, and I think I will be… I know I’m psychic but I can’t control the future… Where is this coming from, Damon?

**DAMON:**  I… I’m… listen… I… I’m…

**BONNIE:** You’re babbling, what’s going on?

**DAMON:**  Okay, I’ll be completely honest with you, Bon. I’m scared, terrified actually. I’m supposed to be the fearless tough guy but I’m freaking out, and I have no idea how to handle it…

**BONNIE:**  Hey, listen, you are not supposed to be anything… This _is scary_ , we’ve never faced anything like it before. I’m scared too, but we are fighters, no matter what comes our way, we don’t give up.

**DAMON:**  It’s just that… I… I…

**BONNIE:**  Damon, look at me, we will get through this… we always do, Batman and Robin, remember?

**DAMON:**  (Smiles) Sorry, Bon, I’m acting like a freakin cry baby … I think I had one too many…

**BONNIE:**  Don’t be sorry, Damon, it’s okay to be scared.

**DAMON:**  Do you remember that night in Prague? I got so hammered and started crying like a little girl?

**BONNIE:**  (Laughs) I remember… you broke into an old puppet shop and put on quite a show. It was hilarious, I think I actually peed my pants…

**DAMON** : Oh, you did! We had to trick a lost tourist into giving you her pants!

**BONNIE:**  Oh shit, yes! I remember… that was insane! (They laugh hysterically).

**DAMON:**  One of the best nights of my life…

**BONNIE:**  (Holds his hand) It’s going to be fine, we will win this fight, and if we don’t, we’ll deal with it the best we can.

**DAMON:**  Thank you, Bon, for everything. You are, beyond a doubt, the most amazing woman I’ve ever known, and I’m honored to be your friend.

**BONNIE:**  Okay, you need to stop with the solemnness before you make  _me_  start crying like a little girl. Let’s just eat some vamp-cakes and continue our GOT binge watch, deal?

**DAMON:**   Bon, I…

**BONNIE:**  I know, the Jon Snow stab, we’ll skip that part.

 

Cut to – Freaky old mansion library, Darius anxiously holding the black box Matt gave him. A voice speaks…

**VOICE:**  Patience, Darius. The time will come, you have my word. For now, prepare the ground troops.

**DARIUS:**  But it’s too soon, we haven’t even run tests.

**VOICE:** We don’t have time for tests, and timing is essential to the game.

**DARIUS:** This is a very risky move… ****

**VOICE:** I know, but sometimes we need to take calculated risks. Trust me, this move will end in checkmate.  

 

Cut to - Early next morning, Bonnie’s room. Damon and Bonnie are asleep in her bed (fully clothed, be patient, the time will come😉). Damon had fallen asleep the night before while they were binge-watching GOT. Caroline comes into Bonnie’s room.

 

**CAROLINE:**  Hey, Bon… (looks at Damon and Bonnie laying in bed, makes her signature OMG face; Damon and Bonnie wake up). Finally!! Now, was that so hard to admit?

**BONNIE:**  (Throws her pillow at Caroline) Get your mind out of the gutter, we fell asleep binge watching GOT. And, have you ever heard of knocking? What if we were actually doing what you were imagining…?

**DAMON:** (Teasing) Isn’t it obvious, Bon? She’d want to stay and watch… (signature wink n’ smirk).

**CAROLINE:** (Throws the pillow back at Damon) Ew, no! You’re disgusting! Anyway, our Halloween party might have been hijacked but we are still going all out with our costumes. So, finish whatever  _this_  is, and get ready to go shopping.

**BONNIE:**  Really, Care? I mean, what’s the point?

**CAROLINE:** Are you seriously asking me that question? ****

**BONNIE:** Never mind, forgot who I was talking to. Give me half an hour, okay?

**DAMON:**  (Teasing again) Oh, Bon, it’s going to take much longer than that! (Winks).

**BONNIE:**  (Hits him with the pillow, pushes him out of her bed) Shoo, shoo!

**DAMON:** Fine! But I’m coming too! I already know what I’m looking for.

**CAROLINE:**  Fine, you and Stefan will need some supervision, so, go get ready, we are leaving in 30! (Damon leaves). (Mocking Bonnie) Say what you will Bonnie, denial only makes it more obvious… (as Bonnie throws the pillow at her again, Caroline vamps her way out just in time to miss the hit).

 

Cut to – a freaky underground bunker, a man dressed in a military uniform comes out of heavily guarded and shielded door.  

 

**MILITARY GUY:** As per orders,Unit 1 has been activated, Sir. Are you sure it’s safe to proceed against protocol?

**DARIUS:** No, General, but we don’t have a choice.

**MILITARY GUY:**  Sir, if I may say so, this is very irresponsible; should the program fail, in any way, we will have a serious problem on our hands.

**DARIUS:**  I know, so let’s hope it doesn’t.

**MILITARY GUY:**  Hope, Sir? It scares me that a man of science is relying on faith…

**DARIUS:**  As it does me…

**MILITARY GUY:**  I only signed off on this mission because I was given a direct order from the boss, but make no mistake, Sir, if this gets out of hand, I will make my own decision on how to address the situation.

**DARIUS:** That’s a smart choice, General. Anyway, I need to leave, I have to go buy myself a Halloween costume. I trust that you will keep a close watch.

**MILITARY GUY:**  As instructed, Sir. ****

 

Cut to – a costume shop. Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon are scrolling through the shop.

**CAROLINE:**  (To Stefan) Ohm, don’t even think about it! (He is holding a poop emoji costume).

**STEFAN:**  Oh, come on, Care, it’s hilarious!

**BONNIE:**  (Defending Stefan’s choice) Got to admit, it really is!

**CAROLINE:**  No, it’s not, so please stop encouraging him and go supervise whatever dumb ass costume Damon is probably picking.

**BONNIE:**  (To Stefan) Sorry, I tried…

**STEFAN:**  Fine, so what do you suggest?

**CAROLINE:**  Whatever you want, except that!

**STEFAN:**  I don’t even know why I’m getting a costume if I’m not going…

**CAROLINE:**  We are having a pre-party at the house and taking the girls trick-or-treating.

**STEFAN** : Okay, what about this… (picks a Britney Spears costume).

**CAROLINE:**  Are you kidding me?

(Katherine, who just happened to be at the same shop, walks towards them holding a costume)

**KATHERINE:**  I think this one would be perfect… (she is holding a Dracula costume)

**CAROLINE:**  Oh, great! What the hell are you doing here?

**KATHERINE:** Isn’t it obvious? Guess it’s true what they say about blonds…

**CAROLINE:**  (To Stefan) Thought you locked her in?

**STEFAN:**  What can I say, she’s resourceful.

**CAROLINE:**  Listen _Jeeper-Creeper_ , get out of my eyesight before I…

**KATHERINE:**  Relax, Care Bear. (Sarcastically) I was just trying to help, but whatever (hangs the costume back) … I’ll leave you to your bickering, I have my own costume to find.

**CAROLINE:**  God, I hate her! But… (grabs the costume Katherine had chosen) it is ironically perfect, right?

**STEFAN:**  It is… got to have a sense of humor! 

**CAROLINE:** And, you’ll look hot as hell in it (smirks, they kiss). 

 

In another part of the shop, Bonnie finds Damon.

**BONNIE:**  Find anything?

**DAMON:**  Actually… (turns around with two costumes, Batman and Robin, hands her the Batman costume). What do you say?

**BONNIE:**  (Laughs) You’re crazy… but I’m in!

**DAMON:**  That’s my girl! (Awkward moment… then Caroline walks up to them just in time to save them from themselves).

**CAROLINE:**  So, Bonnie, what you pick?

**BONNIE:**  (Shows her the Batman suit) What do you think?

**CAROLINE:**  Good, I was afraid he’d (referring to Damon) go for a stripper costume or something along those lines…

**BONNIE:**  It’s not Damon’s, it’s mine… (with a funny low voice) I’m Batman…

**CAROLINE:**  Oh god! I should have seen this coming. (To Damon) Is there anything you don’t ruin?

**DAMON:**  Oh, come on, Care! You are just jealous because you know you could never pull it off.

**CAROLINE:**  Definitely not as good as you can pull off green fairy shorts and a lame cape.

**DAMON:**  No, wait, what?

**CAROLINE:**  (Caroline takes the modern cool looking Robin version costume from Damon’s hands) Sorry, this one is taken, so you’ll have to do with this one (takes an old-school Robin costume, which is, in fact, a tight AF spandex green short & shirt with a yellow cape).

**DAMON:**  Oh, hell no! I’m not wearing this!

**BONNIE:**  Hey, we had a deal!

**DAMON:**  Bon-Bon, there is no way I’m wearing this…

**BONNIE:**  But it’s the only Robin costume left, a pact is a pact.

**DAMON:**  Oh,  _you are_ … fine. I’ll do it, just know that I’ll get you back… both of you.

**CAROLINE:**  (Mocking him) Oooo, I’m sooo scared… fairy boy! (laughs and walks away).

**DAMON:**  This means war, Bennett…

**BONNIE:** Bring it on!

 

Cut to – Matt’s house. Khuyana and Tyler are having lunch in the kitchen, Matt comes downstairs, he just got up.

 

**KHUYANA:**  Another all-nighter?

**MATT:**  You know it…

**KHUYANA:**  You look… tired.

**MATT:**  Is that a nice way of telling me I look like crap? (He does).

**KHUYANA:**  What’s going on with you, Matt? We are worried.

**MATT:**  Don’t be, I’m fine. Just getting ready for the big night.

**TYLER:**  Man, you seem off lately, are you sure you’re O.K?

**MATT:**  (Snaps) I said I’m fine! So, drop it!

**KHUYANA:**  Matt, stop! We are just trying to help.

**MATT:**  I’m sorry, I’m just under a lot of stress…

**KHUYANA:**  We all are, Matt… talk to us, what’s going on?

**MATT:**  I can’t right now, I need to go.

**KHUYANA:**  Again? You are barely home anymore, or in contact with any of us, you don’t even know how the final plan is going to come down.

**MATT:**  I’m working as hard as I can on my end. You can brief me later. (Sarcastically) I’m sure whatever “genius” plan you have cooked up, I’ll be able to jump on board.

**TYLER:**  You’re being a dick, Matt.

**MATT:**  And you are being as useless as usual. I mean, if  _this_ is what you are bringing to the table, you should have stayed dead, bro.

**KHUYANA:**  Matt!! What the hell has gotten into you!

**MATT:**  Oh god, sorry man, I’m just exhausted. You know I didn’t mean that; I am being a dick, I’m really sorry.

**TYLER:**  Just chill, man, talk to us…

**MATT:**  I really want to, but I need to go; I promise we’ll talk later. (Kisses Khuyana, bro-hugs Tyler, then leaves).

**KHUYANA:**  I’m worried about him.

**TYLER:**  So am I…

 

Cut to – Salvatore mansion, Alaric putting the twins to bed.

 

**ALARIC:**  So, girls, pinky swear?

**TWINS:**  Pinky swear!

**ALARIC:**  We have a deal! We’ll go trick-or-treating, then mom and I will leave to another Halloween party, and uncle Stefan will stay here with you. So, there is nothing to be afraid of, okay?

**JOSIE** : Okay, daddy, but promise that you and mommy will be fine…

**ALARIC:**  I promise.

**LIZZY:**  Pinky swear?

**ALARIC:**  Pinky swear! Listen, mommy is on her way to give you guys a goodnight kiss, how about I read you a story while we wait for her?

**TWINS:**  Yes!!!

**JOSIE:**  Sabrina, daddy, please!

**ALARIC:**  Sabrina it is!

 

Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Katherine walk through the front door.

 

**KATHERINE:**  Thanks for the ride! I’m gonna grab myself some comfort food and call it a night. (Leaves).

**CAROLINE:**  I swear she is tempting my patience! Let me go kiss the girls goodnight and I’ll be right down…  I think we can all use a nightcap, am I right? (To Stefan) Bourbon on the rocks, please?

**STEFAN** : Sure thing. (Kisses him then goes upstairs. Stefan, Damon, and Bonnie serve themselves a drink and sit down in the living room).

**DAMON:**  So, Stefan, what costume did you end up getting?

**STEFAN:**  (Pulls his costume out of a bag, Damon and Bonnie crack up). You got to admit, it’s kind of ironic… What you two get?

**BONNIE:**  (Pull hers out of the bag with pride) How cool is this?!

**STEFAN:**  It’s badass! I’ll trade you…

**BONNIE:**  Don’t think Care would be okay with that… plus, my costume is part of an ensemble, (to Damon) right, Damon?

**DAMON:**  Don’t you dare go there, Bon…

**STEFAN:**  What? Come on, show!

**DAMON:**  Nop, don’t want to spoil the surprise.  

**BONNIE:**  It’s not that bad, Damon… show him.

**STEFAN:**  Can’t be worse than mine…

**DAMON:**  Oh, trust me, it can (pulls out his costume, Stefan bursts into a hysterical laugh).

**STEFAN:**  Oh, this is too good! Well, I hope you shave your legs… fairy boy (keeps laughing along with Bonnie, Caroline comes back down).

**CAROLINE:**  I see Damon showed you his costume… (Mocking Damon) I’m sure you’ll look fabulous! (They all laugh).

**DAMON:** Sure, laugh all you want… 

**BONNIE:**  Well, the time has come (puts up her drink for a cheer) … whatever happens tomorrow, I just want you to know that I love you guys…

**CAROLINE:**  Bon… don’t.

**BONNIE:**  Care, we don’t have to act like it’s no biggie, it is… and no matter how confident we are about our plan, there is no way of knowing it will work. 

**CAROLINE:**  I know but let’s keep it positive and just have a good time tonight, okay?

**DAMON:**  In that case… who’s up for some drunken twister?

 

They spend the night drinking, playing and laughing…

 

**To be continued… Halloween special coming up next!! Hope you stop by, read and enjoy! =)**

 


End file.
